Two Lives
by happyendings55
Summary: She doesn't know who she is, why she's there, or how she got there. He's just doing his job. Soon their lives are going to cross paths.
1. Prologue: Trouble at Merwyn Ledge

**Prologue: Trouble at Merwyn Ledge**

**

* * *

  
**

_**April 16, 2009-Him**_

_**Aurors' Offices**_

I looked up as the clock chimed eleven. I was glad that I didn't have a wife waiting for me at home. If I did, then she surely would be upset that I was still at work this late. It was my own fault really. Harry and I should really do the paperwork earlier than the night before it is due to be turned over to the Minister. If Hermione had joined us here after the war instead of going back to Hogwarts, then it would always be done on-time. She hadn't though and went on to marry Draco Malfoy. I waited for the dull ache that always came with thoughts of Hermione and Malfoy, but it didn't. It had been a decade since their marriage, yet I was still a little bitter over it. I never let them know that. She was too happy for me to share my pain. Besides, I was godfather to their second son. I took delight knowing that Malfoy's second son was named Hugo Ronald Malfoy.

"Ron, do you have the file for the raid we did last Friday?" Harry asked me from across the two desks. I nodded and handed him what he needed. I watched as he glanced at the clock. Ginny was most likely at home waiting for him. I was just about to tell him that he should go when we were joined by Kingsley's Undersecretary.

"What can we do for you, Justin?" Harry inquired barely keeping the frustration out of his voice. As his best mate, I knew he wanted to hex Justin Finch-Fletchley for interrupting.

"It seems that there's been trouble in Merwyn Ledge, we need you to check it out," he answered hesitantly. Both Harry and I groaned.

* * *

_**April 16, 2009-Her**_

_**Merwyn Ledge**_

I woke up in an empty room. If I knew what had happened, then I might have been frightened. However, I didn't know who I was or why I was here. To my right, there was a wooden rod about ten inches long. Something told me it was mine. I picked it up and for reasons unknown to me; I pointed it up and sent red sparks into the sky. Moments later, I felt off-balance and slid back into darkness.


	2. 1: They Meet

**Chapter One: They Meet**

**

* * *

  
**

_**April 17, 2009-Him**_

_**Merwyn Ledge**_

"Blimey, Harry, this place looks bad," I said to him as we looked around what used to be a very prominent pure-blood community. At the left, stood the Parkinson home, and seeing it in ruins sent chills up my spine. They were the same chills that I had once during our second year of Hogwarts. I quickly shake the memory of the spiders out of my head.

"Well we should see if we can find anything that will tell us how this happened," he told me as he started to the right. Here, the Zabini home was in shambles. I followed Harry with my wand outstretched. Internally I could feel no more danger here, but years with the threat of Voldemort had taught me to be ready for anything. I glanced up for the first time and noticed that red sparks were hovering above the Parkinsons'.

"Harry, look," I whispered and pointed at the lingering crimson lights.

"Oi, I wonder what those are from? Go ahead and check them. Another team should be here any moment," he instructed. I nodded and headed the opposite direction. The walk to the mansion was about half the length of a Quidditch Pitch.

I came to the small fortress that was Pansy Parkinson's childhood home, and walked through a hole where the door used to be. It was all rubble. The upper-stories had collapsed and were in piles in front of me. I looked up and followed the red lights. Bodies in my peripheral view stopped my pursuit. Atop a large pile of debris in a broken bed Patricia and Portent Parkinson's dead bodies were strewn. I gave myself a moment to breathe. I knew their daughter. She had gone through enough without adding her parents' deaths to the list.

I would deal with this when the next team arrived. Right now, I went back to discovering the source of the sparks. They were right above something a few meters in front of me. I walked through a blasted wall and saw a young woman lying under ceiling chunks. I could see that she was bleeding and that gave me hope that she was still alive. I knew she wasn't Pansy. Her appearance and the fact that I knew Pansy was in the Mediterranean with Blaise Zabini told me she wasn't the Parkinson heiress. This girl had deep chocolate-colored hair, not inky black like Pansy's. I stepped closer and knelt down to check for breathing. It was weak, but she was taking shallow breaths.

"Impedimenta," I murmured and the blood immediately stopped. She looked too fragile to pull from the rubble so I levitated all of it off of her.

"Mr. Weasley, are you here?" A member from the second team called out from the way I had just come.

"Yes, I'm back here. I found a victim that's alive. However, I don't think she's from here," I yelled back.

The team member came closer and I recognized Andre Jones by his canary-yellow robes. He was never too concerned with discretion.

"She looks like she needs Mungo's," he assessed after looking at the deep gash on her stomach from the fallen wreckage.

"I think so as well," I answered, lifting her small frame and cradling her to my chest. Her right hand clutched a wand which explained the light show.

Carrying her, I studied her appearance. She was about five-foot, had slender legs, and a curvy torso. Her face was round with a slender nose that looked like a button. Her dark hair fell to just below her mid-back and was currently disheveled.

"Who's that?" Harry asked as I approached.

"As far as I can tell, she's a victim. She needs to be brought to Mungo's soon. I don't know how much longer before she can't be helped," I told him.

"Alright, get her there. I'll meet you there later. There are a lot of deaths and I don't want the Prophet telling rubbish about these people," he responded. I nodded and disapparated with her.

We appeared outside a red-bricked building that seemed to be an abandoned Muggle store. I walked up to the dummy and explained the situation. With a quick glance to make sure no Muggles were around, I entered through the window. Inside, a lobby with people waiting to be seen by an Emergency Healer and a blonde, plump Welcome Witch glowered at my arrival.

"Auror Weasley, why is it you and Potter always bring special patients when we're busiest?" She grumbled and flicked the door open with her wand.

I continued back past the doors to the lifts. There was a special section on the fourth floor for Aurors who brought in suspects or wounded. Susan Bones was the Healer in control of this unit.

The lift doors opened, and I went to the station where I could check in with Susan.

"Oh my! What happened?" Susan gasped as I carried the woman to her.

"She was found among the damage of an attack at Merwyn Ledge. We don't know who she is, but she was injured severely by ceiling debris. I used the Impedimenta curse to stop the blood," I told her.

"That was good. You may have saved her life. Bring her back to room twelve," she commanded and I followed. I set her down on the bed. She looked worse sprawled on it. Her skin was close to the color of the sheets.

"Head out Ron, I'll get you back when we have an idea about her condition," she dismissed me. I wandered to a Sleeping Room. There were four of these rooms and were designed with cases like these in mind. I couldn't go home because I needed to question her when she woke. I collapsed on the bed and let myself sleep.

"Ron! Ron! Wake up!" Harry shouted as I groggily came back from the dream I was having.

"Blimey, I'm awake. Stop the bloody shouting," I mumbled. "How long was I asleep?"

"About three hours, it took us that long to confirm deaths and inform Prophet reporters of actual events," he answered angrily. I think we both were remembering Rita Skeeter articles.

"Is the girl awake yet?"

"No, Susan told me that you were in here and that she'd come talk to us within the hour."

"So, what else did we find?"

"Well someone was cleaning out pure-bloods. The deaths included Pansy's parents, Mrs. Zabini, the Notts, and Mr. Bulstrode. All were former Slytherins, all were pure-bloods, and all were once prejudiced against Muggle-borns. These facts lead me to believe that it was a Muggle-born or a pure-blood framing a Muggle-born," he explained intently. I gasped. Theodore Nott had been a Slytherin in our year. The fact that he and his parents were killed was a message. If others our age had been in their childhood homes, then they would have been killed as well.

"That doesn't explain our random witch," I pointed out and he agreed somberly.

"I think she was part of the attack. However, we won't know until she wakes."

"Actually, no you won't," Susan interrupted, "We've detected a Memory Modification charm was used on her at least two days ago."

"She has no memory?" Harry questioned in disbelief.

"From what we can tell, it removed specific stuff from her. She won't remember who she is, how she got there, but she will know things like names of objects. The good news is that the charm was poorly done and eventually her memory will return."

"Do you have an idea when?" I asked. I was trying to piece together the information in my head. She was Obliviated before the attack and then left there. Why?

"It could be two days or two months. I think the more things she comes into contact with that were covered up in the modification, then the more she'll remember and faster. She probably won't wake until this afternoon. Go home and get some sleep gentlemen."

We told her to Floo us when the girl came to, but took her advice and headed home.

* * *

_**April 17, 2009-Her**_

_**St. Mungo's**_

My first thought: Where am I? I could tell I was in a hospital. The room was beige and a vase of flowers was on a stand between the bed I was on and the wall furthest from the door. I started to feel panicked. I struggled against invisible bonds.

"Calm down," a woman in lime green robes said softly. I wasn't sure when she had entered the room. She sounded as if she were from England.

"Where am I?" I asked. My throat was dry and my voice was harsh.

"Oh you're American. That's peculiar. To answer your question, you are at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries in London," she answered happily.

My eyes widened. I was in London. How did I get to London? And, why couldn't I remember who I was? I knew that I should be in Colorado Springs in the United States, but I didn't know who I was. Sometime during my thoughts, the woman had left and reappeared with two men. One man had jet-black hair, green eyes, and an oddly shaped scar and the other with ginger hair and blue eyes. They both looked at me strangely.

"Are you okay?" The one with the vibrant red hair asked. It was then that I looked at myself for the first time. There was a healing cut on my stomach. I gasped.

"I guess I'm fine. I didn't even notice," I told him. I never even knew I was in pain.

Both of them stared in awe.

"You're an American!" The dark-haired man exclaimed.

"Blimey, you could have been responsible for it all," the other muttered.

"Responsible for what?" I asked confused.

The man with the scar looked to the woman in the robes. She nodded at some unspoken question. Both men took seats.

"I'll start at the beginning. My name is Harry and this is my best mate, Ron. He's the one who found you. We were sent to Merwyn Ledge to inspect an attack. Merwyn Ledge is a pure-blood community in England. It's one of the oldest. You, an American, should not have been there. This leads me to believe you may have had something to do with the attack. I have seven dead witches and wizards that had families. Those families are going to want justice, and you are the only thing out of place at the site of the attack," he explained to me. If I could go any further into shock, then I would have. I knew what he was going to say to me.

"So, really I'm the only one you have that could have done it?" I asked him.

"Yes, because you were the only one alive, your wand proved to have cast the Killing Curse twice, and you have no memory. I have to keep you under surveillance here. I, also, can't give you back your wand," Harry answered.

I nodded my head in agreement. I could be responsible for two deaths.

"You'll be here. You need to heal, but Aurors will be guarding you at all times," Ron tried to assure me. It was a good effort, but how do you calm down once you're told you could be a killer?


	3. 2: Guilty Until Proven Innocent

**Chapter Two: Guilty Until Proven Innocent **

**

* * *

  
**

_**April 20, 2009-Her**_

_**St. Mungo's**_

The third morning in the hospital had me restless. Ron and Harry had been by each day to see if I had regained any memory at all. I hadn't gained anything of value to them, but recognition of wands, spells, and other stuff floated through my memory. I could remember my home in Colorado, that I had a dog, and other insignificant things. However, I couldn't remember my name, my parents, anything that led up to the moment I cast the red sparks.

"Stop straining yourself. You will remember. The spell was poorly done. It was as if they didn't think that your memory coming back would be a problem," Healer Bones said as she brought me a glass of pumpkin juice. I nodded, but continued to try anyway.

"Do you have permission to be here?" We heard one of the on-guard Aurors ask someone.

"Yes, I've told you, that girl is a friend of mine," the man's voice answered. Something about his voice was extremely familiar. It took a few seconds, but his voice unlocked a memory.

_I focused on where I was and nearly had a heart attack when I realized I was on a broom with a man holding me tightly. I panicked. I couldn't remember what I was doing up here. I couldn't remember who I was. I just stared at the scene below me. We were over water. Why were we over water?_

_The man behind me brought the broom to the ground what seemed like years later. We had come to a small town full of magnificent homes. They were all two stories or more and were big enough to house four families. I stood in awe. The air was damp as if it had just stopped raining or it was likely to start soon._

_As soon as I was off the broom, I tried to run to my left toward the largest house. Something told me that I should warn the occupants. The man behind me knocked me to the ground. He said something as he pointed a wooden rod at me. Instinctively I knew that I should be frightened. I cringed, but it did nothing as I froze completely and fell to the ground._

"Are you alright?" I could hear a voice asking, but I couldn't make myself answer. The memory had startled me and I instantly knew I was in danger.

"No, I have to get out of here. These men are here for me. I just had a memory come back and that man tried to kill me in it!" I shouted hysterically.

"I'm sorry, but unless you have Auror Potter or Auror Weasley's permission, then you cannot go in there." The guard was telling him.

The Healer put a finger to her mouth to tell me to stop panicking so loudly. I immediately shut-up and took deep breaths.

"Listen to me. I'm going to extract that memory for a Pensieve. It'll prove your innocence to Harry and Ron. I think they'll realize you were supposed to die at that attack," she whispered, as she tapped her wand to my temple. She pulled a long liquid strand and placed it in a hospital jar.

While she was trying to send information to Ron and Harry about the memory, I had walked to the door to watch the man argue with the guard. The argument turned into a duel quickly. It didn't take long for my visitor to knock out the guard. He was on his way to the door and staring at me.

"Avada…" he started, but at the same time Harry and Ron had sent hexes at him.

"He was going to kill me!" I screamed and dropped to the ground. I knew I was having a meltdown but I couldn't stop myself. Tears started to flow rapidly down my cheeks. I mumbled, "I was supposed to die."

Ron approached me as Harry detained my attacker. Without saying a word, he sat down at my side, and cradled me to him.

"That's why the Memory Charm was done so badly on her. She was supposed to be dead before her memory came back," Harry said to the room. I could feel Ron's nod against my forehead. "You obviously have dangerous information for them in your memories. We need to put you in protection," Harry continued.

"Harry, I'll take her to my place. She already knows me. There's only me to impose on, and I can contact you the moment she remembers something," Ron suggested. I was shocked at the idea, but strangely comfortable with it.

"As long as it's okay with her," he said. I agreed and within moments we were preparing my stuff to stay at Ron's flat.

* * *

_**April 20, 2009-Him**_

_**Ron's Flat**_

I wasn't sure where any of my actions had come from today. I let her weep in my arms when I knew how naturally wary of tears I was. At the mention of needing to move her out of Mungo's, I suggest my place. What was wrong with me?

"I could go with her for some clothes tomorrow," Hermione told me, and I remembered what was wrong with me.

"Yes, you can get her tailored robes from Madam Malkin's," Malfoy agreed with her. Condescending arse that he is, continue to rub salt in wounds that you made, Malfoy. He goes back to school with your girlfriend and she becomes his wife. I was over this, for the most part, but it sheds light on why I made the choices I did today. It was because I've been lonely for the past ten years. My whole family was married and had children. The woman I was supposed to end up with was settled and had a set of twins and a young son.

"Would you want to come with us Ron?" Hermione asked me, and I looked at the woman I was supposed to be protecting. Her eyes plead with me to come with them so that she wasn't left alone with people. I would have to go whether I wanted to or not because she was my responsibility.

"I have to go. I'm protecting her," I answered as if that were the most obvious thing in the world.

* * *

_**April 21, 2009-Him**_

_**Diagon Alley**_

We had headed out to Diagon Alley early that morning because Hermione wanted to beat crowds. I didn't think there really would be any because it was the end of the school year so people wouldn't really be doing a lot of shopping, but Hermione insisted. Last night, while I prepared the couch for myself, we decided on just calling her Jane. She didn't like the idea of just being a Jane Doe, but it was necessary to have something to call her.

Now that we sat at a café, Jane looked at all of the new clothes that Hermione had helped her buy. She seemed to be radiating excitement. I think it was the fact that she was in England. She could recall that she was from Colorado in the States and that this was the first time she'd ever been outside of her country.

"Look Ron! Hermione bought me this beautiful sweater," she exclaimed. I looked over at the jumper and laughed at how obviously American she was.

"What's so funny?" She asked with a bit of anger in her voice.

"Nothing really, just that you make it so bloody obvious that you're American," I answered and she wrinkled her forehead a little in frustration.

"Well I am American!"

"Oh, Ronald, leave her alone," Hermione scolded me as she comforted the girl, "She doesn't know who she is or why she was going to be killed. What does it matter if she's American?"

"It doesn't matter. I was just saying," I answered. I didn't really want to argue. I just was taking a bit of fun in how different she was from everyone I knew.

A few moments later, we were joined by Harry, Ginny, Malfoy, and six children.

"How are you today?" Harry asked Jane.

"I'm okay. I really wish that more would come to my memory though. I want to know what my real name is so that I can stop going by Jane," she complained and Harry gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Well, Jane, I would like you to meet my wife, Ginny. And these are our three children, James, Albus, and Lily," Harry introduced her to his family. James, who looked incredibly like Harry, but had Ginny's eyes, was the oldest at almost four. Albus, who looked exactly like Harry (eyes and all), was the next at almost three. Finally, there was Lily; she looked exactly like Ginny at a year old. I watched as Jane cooed at the children. It made me wonder if she had a husband or children back at home that were worried about her. I glanced at her left hand and noticed a diamond ring. It meant that she was engaged and we were keeping her from someone who loved her. I don't know why but I was upset by that idea.

"I'm so glad to meet you all. You look an awful lot like my protector here," she said as she shook Ginny's hand.

"That's because there's more Weasleys than anything in Europe," Malfoy drawled. If I thought it would actually make me feel better I'd hex him. However, Hermione would just yell at me and then tend to him.

"Yes, I'm Ron's younger sister," Ginny answered sending a mild glare at Malfoy. At least Ginny was on my side.

"Yes, and I think you remember Draco from yesterday so I don't have to reintroduce him, but these are our children. The two blondes are Rose and Scorpius and they are three years old. And this sweet little boy is Hugo. He just turned one at the beginning of this month," Hermione introduced my godson. I was grateful that he looked like her, because the twins looked like the ferret way too much.

"Well hello there," Jane said to Hugo. He reached his arms out to her. The rest of us gasped because Hugo rarely liked to be held by anyone other than Hermione, Malfoy, and myself. He climbed willingly into her arms and buried his face into her hair. Honestly, I think I was a bit jealous of him. I remembered the smell of her hair from our discussion about her name last night. It smelled of mint and lime. It was a combination that I was not used to smelling, but was pleasant nonetheless.

"That's odd. He usually doesn't like to be held by anyone other than us," Malfoy said as he watched his youngest son submerge himself into Jane's neck and hair. He smirked. Probably proud that the boy could wiggle his way into places with women, the lousy perverted ferret.

"I hope your hair turns blue!" Albus suddenly screamed, and our attention was diverted to the other four children. Albus was on the ground with a smirking Rose standing above him.

"Rose Minerva Malfoy! Did you push Albus?" Hermione asked with anger evident in her voice. I laughed outright. The punishment for marrying and having children with a lousy git, you receive lousy git-like children.

"No," the girl outright lied and I laughed some more. Hermione whipped her head to look at me and narrowed her eyes. I stopped laughing immediately.

"Rose, don't lie to me," she said, and Rose nodded her head. Her soft blonde curls bouncing with the motion. Hermione wouldn't stay mad at her for long if she apologized to her cousin.

"I'm sorry Albus," Rose apologized. She helped the boy stand up and then the rest of them went back to playing.

"Sorry about that, she has a bit of her father's temperament," Hermione informed Jane as she sent a look to her husband. He gave a look of innocence, but Harry and I shared a laugh at his expense.

"Oh it's alright," Jane said as she continued to cuddle Hugo to her. He sighed contentedly. I wanted to say that I agreed with him, but was sure that I would get several looks from everyone if I did.

"Well we should probably get back to my flat. I have some paperwork to do for the department," I announced and stood. Jane did as well and handed Hugo to his mother. He was fast asleep and didn't even budge at the jostling. We said our goodbyes to everyone and I disapparated us to my flat.

"I like your family," Jane said with approval before heading to my office. She had sat in there for an hour reading yesterday. I had all of my old text books in there, plus other books that Hermione had given me over the past few years.


	4. 3: Connections

**Chapter Three: Connections**

**

* * *

  
**

_**April 27, 2009-Her**_

_**Ron's Flat**_

I had been staying with Ron for a week. The two of us went about our daily lives in amicable silence. There was only one mishap when another set of men had tried to get into the hospital looking for me a few days ago. Ron had been keeping a close eye on me since then. He was waiting for the moment these people entered the flat to come after me.

"Do you want some fish and chips?" He asked. I shook my head. My gut told me that fish wasn't a good idea. I stuck to my instinct.

I watched as he made himself a plate, sat at the table, and ate quietly. I wondered about him. I could tell that there was something strained between him and Hermione. They were best friends, true, but something else was going on there.

When he was finished eating, I decided to try and talk to him.

"Ron, can we talk?" I asked cautiously. What was the proper way to pry into the life of the Auror who was protecting you?

"Sure," he answered eyeing me.

"What was your life like before this assignment?"

He sighed, but replied, "It's a bloody long story. You sure you're up for it?"

I nodded my head.

"Okay, well I guess I should start from the beginning. I'm the sixth child out of seven. All of my older siblings are brothers, and you've met Ginny. The first eleven years of my life are uneventful, and then I got my letter to Hogwarts. That was my school. It was on the train there that I met Harry and we've been best mates ever since," he explained.

I listened as he recounted tales from his youth. He told me about fighting a troll and befriending Hermione. There were stories about a wizard named Voldemort. A name that seemed familiar to me, but alas I couldn't recall why. Voldemort had deemed Harry as the 'Chosen One' and his best friends stayed loyal to him. Well at least for the most part. Ron told me some stories where one of them was fighting with the other and it would cause problems, but in the end, it was the three of them. He talked about their first year of school and how they helped Harry past a bunch of charms and spells to get to a stone. His memories of his second year were sad because his sister had been hurt by Voldemort's diary. It made me respect the girl even more. He spoke about all the deaths, Hermione's husband's task, and their time in the woods.

I sat through all of this talking and was riveted. He ended the stories with Hermione's return to Hogwarts and eventual marriage to their childhood enemy. I understood the rift between them now. You never get over your first love completely.

His stories ended happily for everyone, but him. Both of his best friends had gotten married and had children. All of his siblings, except the one who died in battle, were settled.

"Why didn't you ever try dating again?" I asked.

"Blimey, I think I just forgot about it. I got so involved with all the Auror stuff," he answered.

"I wish I could remember more for you. I could get out of your place. This way the case would be over and maybe you could think about dating," I said guiltily.

"Nah, don't worry about it. You've been some of the best company I've had."

"Oh yeah, company that doesn't even know her name and takes your bed," I joked. He laughed and it was a pleasant sound.

A sudden burst of green flames had caused us to jerk in our seats. Harry stood in the fireplace. He raised his eyebrows at Ron. Ron just shook his head.

"Never mind that, you need to come with me. There's been an attack at Malfoy Manor," Harry commanded.

"What about her?" Ron said leaning his head toward me.

"Put up all your wards. We need to go."

I watched as both men put up the precautionary spells. Once they were done, Ron handed me my wand, and they both disappeared with a 'pop.'

* * *

_**April 27, 2009-Him**_

_**Malfoy Manor**_

I watched as Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were transported to St. Mungo's from their mansion in Wiltshire. Malfoy stood quietly in the corner of the ballroom. Hermione had a hand on his arm. For the first time in our lives, I sympathized with him. Both of his parents were curse with the Cruciatus and a spell that slightly resembled Snape's Sectumsempra. Instead of causing lacerations that bled, the victim just seemed to bleed from their skin. They both were still bleeding badly when we first arrived. The emergency Healers had just recently stopped it.

Harry came up to my side, "If only that Memory Charm would fade. I'll never forget what Narcissa Malfoy looked like today."

I nodded. In my memories, I could picture the cold Narcissa Malfoy who told Madam Malkin she was shopping for robes elsewhere. She was completely different from that as they took her away. The aristocratic woman had been paled to bloody near translucent. She looked fragile and on the brink of death.

"I'm going to talk to Malfoy, so he can leave to be with them," he informed me. Once again I said nothing. Instead I took out my wand and proceeded to find a trace to the magic.

Hours later, I hadn't found anything that we could use and was becoming frustrated. Harry grumbled from the other side of the room. I know how he felt. I just wanted to go home to sleep. I was also worried about Jane. Leaving her alone, our only link to the attacks, didn't feel right.

Hermione had returned from Mungo's about an hour ago. The children were at the Burrow with my mum. She said she couldn't sleep after seeing her in-laws in that state. So, once again, the three of us were working to piece together a puzzle.

"That's more pure-bloods attacked. What if Draco had been here?" She asked. I could tell by the pitch of her voice that she was on-edge.

"I would say that this is someone targeting Death Eaters except it wouldn't explain Mrs. Zabini," Harry interjected. Hermione nodded. It was odd that pure-bloods were being attacked, but Harry was right, beyond the fact that they were all Slytherins; their blood was the only thing that connected them.

"Maybe it's just someone who hates Slytherins," I suggested. Harry looked thoughtful at this.

"Could be, but I'm not going to say for sure. I hope that Memory Charm wears off soon," he said before turning to Hermione, "Come on 'Mione. Let's get your husband and get the two of you home. You need some rest."

"I think you're right Harry," she answered. She took his hand.

"You should go home too," he suggested.

I told him I would and then they disapparated. I quickly followed suit. I appeared in my flat moment's later. I was so exhausted that I went straight to the couch and lay down.

* * *

_**April 28, 2009-Her**_

_**Ron's Flat**_

_I was sitting in my History of Dark Arts class. I listened as Professor Jackson told us about a wizard in Britain who had done the darkest of magic. He had become a threat to Muggle-borns and half-bloods alike. This wizard made himself known to the British wizarding world as Lord Voldemort_.

_Professor Jackson continued with the story. Lord Voldemort had come to the height of his power near the late seventies and early eighties. If it weren't for his attack on a woman and her son he would have destroyed the entire wizarding world. Apparently this woman's love for her son was what saved the baby from the Killing Curse. It was an interesting bit of wizarding history that I didn't know. I continued to listen as Professor Jackson continued with all of the brutal murders that Death Eaters, the wizard's followers, had committed. It was awful to hear such a thing as a half-blood myself._

_When class was over, I left a little shaken. I felt for all of the people who had been harmed by some wizard who thought he deserved the right to condemn people to death. I remembered that the history ended with the death of Voldemort at the hands of the boy who survived his Killing Curse. I was walking to the Commons Building when I noticed a fellow student put up a sign that was calling for supporters of Voldemort and the Death Eaters' victims. I remembered how three of the boys in the class earlier that day had been outraged by the day's lesson. This must have been their way of coping._

I shot up in Ron's bed. I could hear whimpering coming from somewhere. I realized that I was the one making the noise when Ron knocked on the door.

"Are you alright?" He asked through a crack in the door.

"I don't know, but I just had another memory," I said in a shaky voice. I think the sound of my voice told him I needed comfort because he opened the door widely and came to sit by me in the bed.

"What was it about?"

He sat as I told him the memory. I felt stupid as I told him because it didn't really feel like it was a useful memory. Also, I shouldn't have been panicked by it.

"I'm sorry I woke you. It seems useless," I said to him as I tried to calm my racing heart.

"No, this may be more important than you think. Maybe this has something to do with Voldemort," he said to me as he tried to calm me down. I blinked up at him. The memory was just a day in class listening to the same story that he told me. Except his story was first-hand and this story was something I had to learn the details in order to pass the exam.

"How could it be more important? I think I just recalled it because you told me the same story, only with way more emotion," I said defiantly to him. How could he not see how useless this memory was?

"Yes, the class part is the bit that doesn't matter, but you remembered something about a group of supporters. What if this has something to do with them? What if they're going after people that are Death Eaters?" He asked me. I could tell that he thought he was onto something. I watched as he got up and left me in the room.

Fifteen minutes later he came back and spoke, "We're going to meet Harry and Hermione and you're going to tell them about your memory. We'll get breakfast where we're going."


	5. 4: Making Sense of Forgotten Memories

_**Author's Note: Sorry that this is taking a long time, but I recently became a full-time employee on top of a full-time student. This means it is harder for me to find time to write. However, I will not abandon any of my stories. They may just take longer to get out. Also, I know this is a short chapter, but it is necessary. I need it to get me from the last chapter to the next one.**_

* * *

**Chapter Four: Making Sense of Forgotten Memories**

**

* * *

  
**

_**April 28, 2009-Him**_

_**The Burrow**_

Harry, Hermione, and I sat as Jane retold her memory for the second time. I listened just as intently as I did the first time. I was expecting to hear a piece of information that did not fit right with the rest.

"That's all there is. Like I told Ron, I think you guys are looking into this more than it should be. I just had a memory about the same story that Ron told me because I had heard it in a class once," she said exasperated. I could tell that she really thought the memory was useless.

"That may be true. However, I think we should look into the idea of the supporters. Something is not right about that information," Hermione suggested just as I had earlier.

"Breakfast is done," my mother announced from the kitchen. We hurriedly entered and found a place at my family's table. As usual, we took the same seats we did in childhood, and then I remembered that left Jane as the only person on the other side of the table. I took it upon myself to join her. She smiled warmly as I sat to her left.

"I don't know what you like deary, but I made their favorites. Hopefully you'll find something enjoyable in all of that," my mother said cheerfully to Jane as she set serving dishes on the table. There was one with fried eggs, toast, potato cakes, rashers of bacon and many more. I laughed as Jane's eyes got wide at the amount of food my mother brought to the table. Molly Weasley was used to cooking for a lot of people.

"I think I will definitely find something I will like in this spread," she said matter-of-factly. I nodded my head because my mother was one of the best cooks I knew. There had to be something in the arrangement of food that Jane would like. She took some toast, potato cakes, and bacon.

"You don't eat very much do you?" Harry asked her as she put some butter and jam on her toast. She shook her head.

"That makes you good company for Ronald. He tends to like to eat everything," Hermione said with a laugh as I gave her a scathing look. I did not eat as much as I used to in my teenaged years. Actually, I only ate when I remembered to during the day.

"He doesn't eat the much anymore Hermione," Harry started by sticking up for me, "Any matter, that is not why we're here. We need to see if we can make sense of Jane's memory."

"I could talk to McGonagall and see if she'll let me search the Hogwarts library for anything," Hermione mentioned.

"I don't think they'll have a whole lot on American stuff," Harry answered, "But you can give it a go just in case."

Hermione nodded. I, however, knew that it was a long shot to find anything at Hogwarts. We had barely heard of other schools of witchcraft and wizardry until our fourth year, I doubt they would have something on American schools.

"I am going to talk to the Minister and see if I can get into contact with the American Wizarding Government. There might be information there. Ron, you and Jane should stay at the Burrow. If these people find out where you live, then they will come to get her. She's a threat to them," Harry commanded. I nodded my head.

* * *

**_April 30, 2009-Her_**

**_Hogwarts_**

"This is where you went to school?" I asked amazed by the grand castle before me. I could not remember what any of my schools looked like, but I knew they weren't this amazing.

"Yes," Ron answered my question. As he looked at the place that was once his learning establishment, I could tell there were mixed emotions about it. I was not sure if that was because of the trials they had to face growing up here, or if it had something to do with Hermione. It made me wonder what it must have been like to grow up here the way they did. How their world's fate rested on the shoulders of their best friend. It must have been terrifying.

"McGonagall will be at the gates any moment," Hermione said. I thought it was a bit strange that this trip was just us three. I felt like the odd person out, again. I mean, I was the odd person out, but it was more painstakingly obvious when it was not just Ron and I.

"There she is now," Ron said as he pointed to a rather elderly witch in black robes and a pointed hat. She seemed stern, but when she got to the gates, she gave Hermione and Ron a small smile.

"Hello," she greeted them, "This must be the young woman who has lost her memory." She greeted me with a handshake, and the others with an awkward hug.

"Yes, this is, well we don't know her name, but we call her Jane," Ron announced.

"Nice to meet you, Jane," she said to me before continuing, "I must say that I'm not sure you will find anything of use in the library, but I've already told Madam Pince that you have my permission for anything in it."

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione expressed gratitude. After that, we followed her back up to the castle, and I gasped as we approached. It was even more massive up close. It was like a place from my best dreams.

Hours later, we were still sitting in the library of their school with many large tomes in front of us. None of which actually contained any information that we needed. Most of them barely mentioned the U.S.

"I think I should suggest to McGonagall that they add a class on other wizarding societies besides Europe's," Hermione muttered frustrated. I held in a laugh. I thought it was funny how I had at least that one class that talked about Europe's wizarding society, and they did not have something similar.

"Yes, but by the time they got that course, the case will most likely be over," Ron said to her. He had given up on the books about an hour before Hermione's statement. I did giggle at his comment. He looked up and smiled at me. It was the first genuine smile I had seen from him. It made me wonder what it took for him to be happy.


	6. 5: What's in a Name?

**Chapter Five: What's in a Name?**

**

* * *

  
**

_**May 3, 2009**_

_**The Burrow**_

I simply loved his childhood home. Something about it seemed familiar. It was full of love and kindness. I couldn't help that I felt safe here.

"Jane, did you want something to eat?" Mrs. Weasley asked me. I shook my head. If I had eaten all the times she offered, then I'd weigh eight hundred pounds by now.

"Just let me know if you change your mind," she said as she flittered out of the kitchen.

"Is she always like this, or is my being here making her that way?" I asked Ron once I was sure she was out of earshot.

"Yes, she's always like this. She likes to dote on people and you're the newest option," he answered with a smile as he read a newspaper.

"It almost makes me want to never get my memory back," I admitted as I fiddled with the diamond ring on my finger.

"I don't think you really mean that," he said as he took my hand in his. The contact made my fingers tingle.

"You're probably right. I think that I may be developing depression," I said to him with a smile.

"I think I may already be there," he said to me in a serious tone."

"Why are you depressed?"

"I'm twenty-nine years old and the most I can say for myself is that I'm a successful Auror. Oh, and I played a small part in helping Harry defeat Voldemort," he answered truthfully.

I watched as he seemed even more down-trodden by admitting it out loud. I didn't like seeing him like this.

"Ron, you have more than that. You have a family that loves and cares for you. You have two best friends that love you. You ARE a successful Auror who will figure out my case," I told him.

He thought about it for a moment before saying, "Yes, you're right. I think it might just be that I'm lonely because I'm the only one not settled down. You know married, kids, and such?"

"You're really the only one?" I asked skeptically, but he nodded. I listened as he talked about his oldest brother, Bill, who was married to Flower or something like that. They had three children. He continued down the line (including Hermione and Draco). Everyone really was settled in his family. My heart ached for him. He had fourteen nieces and nephews. It made me wonder what my family was like. I belonged to someone. My ring was evidence that someone loved me. I just didn't know who.

* * *

_**May 5, 2009-Him**_

_**The Burrow**_

I had been depressed since our talk about my family. When I had spoken out loud about how I was the only one not married. It made me realize how my Mum must think I'm a bloody failure. She must wonder where she went wrong with me. I honestly didn't know.

I tried to stop thinking about it so that I could get some sleep. Last night there had been another attack on a family so I didn't get sleep. Fortunately, they escaped. Unlucky for us that they didn't see their attackers besides that they were in deep reddish-brown robes with full hoods. These hoods covered their faces.

I turned over one more time. I really wanted this nap.

"Ron?" I heard Jane ask through my childhood bedroom door.

"Yes?"

"Your mom wants to know if you want some lunch," she yelled through it. I smiled at her obvious American voice before grumbling. I tossed the covers off of me. I grabbed the nearest pair of slacks and a shirt.

"Yes, I'll be down in a moment," I answered groggily. Sleep was not going to make it so I might as well be productive. I left the room and trudged down the stairs to the kitchen. My mother had left an array of sandwiches for all of us to eat. Jane found me at the table. She was holding Hugo. He was asleep.

"If you're holding him, then the rest must be here somewhere," I commented. She nodded and her curtain of hair swayed with the movement.

"Your mother loves these kids. I don't know how she can handle so many of them at a time," she said to me as six more children entered the kitchen.

"You forget there were seven of us. She's had some practice," I explained. Rose and James started to argue about the last of one of the sandwiches.

"Rose and James stop arguing over the roast pork sandwich, neither of you like it!" My mum yelled from the sitting room. I grinned at them and picked up that particular sandwich for myself.

Rose made a face, but took a different sandwich while James wandered off in the direction of more voices.

"Are you dating Uncle Ron?" My niece, Katie, asked Jane.

"No, sweetie, your uncle is protecting me from the bad guys," Jane expertly explained to the two and a half year old.

"That's very nice of you," Katie approved as she took a seat next to Jane.

"Well that's my job," I told her. She smiled at me with big blue eyes and our trademark Weasley red hair.

* * *

_**May 5, 2009-Her**_

_**The Burrow**_

At nine o'clock, I waited with Mrs. Weasley for Hermione and Draco to pick up their children. I waited with her because Hugo was still attached to me.

"He really has taken a fancy to you," she commented as she shrunk some of Rose and Scorpius's things.

"Yes, I don't know why he has. Ron told me that Hermione, Draco, and he are usually the only one he allows to pick him up," I said to her. She agreed.

"Hugo has always been particular about the people around him. I think he has his own judge of character," Mrs. Weasley said to me with a small smile.

I nodded in response just as Hermione and Draco appeared in the fireplace. They both looked bewildered as they collected their children's things.

"Has he been with her all day?" Draco asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh yes, except for a nap after lunch that he took with Ronald on the sofa," she answered. Draco raised his eyebrow at me.

"He would get really upset if I tried to put him down," I defended myself.

"Oh, it's fine. It's just peculiar of him," Hermione assured me. She took the sleeping child from my arms. They both were stiff from the position all day. Ron joined us in giving the children a farewell. Now that we were finally alone I wanted to ask him about the previous night's attacks.

"So what happened?" I asked once we were sitting in his room.

"A pure-blood family that had nothing to do with the others was attacked," he explained. He told me all about their school houses ad the commonalities between the others and how these were different. The only thing that was the same was that they were all pure-blood. Ron continued to go over the details while I wrote information down for him. It was something we had started doing not too long ago. He said it helped him understand what he was thinking.

When we were done, Ron took the notes and put them in a folder that he kept. After a few days with him, I knew that he took that folder and reread everything before he went to bed.

"What do you want to do tonight?" He asked. We usually played wizard's chess, read quietly, or talked. I really wanted to talk to him tonight.

"I think we could talk. I enjoy your company," I answered truthfully.

"Alright," he agreed. He put his folder back in his room and I gathered myself on his bed with a blanket. When he came back, he sat down to the left of me.

"What do you want to talk about tonight?" He asked.

"I don't know," I answered as I spun the diamond ring around my finger. The last couple of days I had been thinking about whom I was engaged to and the family I had somewhere.

"Are you okay?" He questioned my fidgety silence.

"Yes, I've just been wondering lately about the people out there that are missing me."

"We'll get you back to them. I promise I'm going to help you remember and bring you back to him," he said with some hidden emotion I couldn't decipher.

"I know. I trust that. It just makes me think about the future, too. I mean I know I want children. Especially after being with your nieces and nephews," I answered. He smiled. I had watched him with those kids all day and he would make a wonderful father.

"You'll be a wonderful mother. I've seen the way you were with them today," he mentioned.

"That's kind to say, but I don't even know how old I am! I mean what if I'm too young and I'm thinking about children? What if my fiancé doesn't want any and I originally didn't want any before all of this?" I rambled frantically. I actually had just thought about all of those things now and it had worried me.

He leaned forward and took my face in his hands and whispered, "Relax. If you're not what you consider old enough don't worry. You wait if you really want them. And if your fiancé doesn't want them, then he's not good enough for you. I would bloody kill to have a woman like you to have children with me." He kept his face close to mine after his whispered speech. I could tell by the emotion in his eyes that he meant it. I blinked once and at that same second Ron brought his lips to mine. We started to kiss and my mind brought back a memory.

"_I'm so glad you said yes!" He said to me. I hugged him and told him about how I was the luckiest girl._

"_This is the best birthday present I've ever had Ben!" I shrieked in delight._

"_I want to marry you Vivienne," he said as he leaned in to kiss me._

"_I can't wait to marry you! Can our wedding be soon?" I asked excited._

"_How about one year from today. We'll get married on your twenty-second birthday. On April 16, 2009, you can be Vivienne Gabrielle Callaway-De Hall."_

I halted kissing him and said in a shocked tone, "My name is Vivienne and I just turned twenty-two."


	7. 6: A Ring of Surprises

**Chapter Six: A Ring of Surprises**

**

* * *

  
**

**_May 7, 2009-Him_**

**_The Burrow_**

"Jane, I mean Vivienne is still locked in Gin's old room," I said to Harry as he looked at me.

"How did she remember her name?" He asked. I hadn't quite told him about our snogging fest.

"She just remembered it," I lied unsuccessfully. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"Mate, what aren't you telling me?"

"You'll be mad."

"You've been my best mate for eighteen years. It takes a lot more for me to get mad at you these days," Harry reassured me. Except I knew he was going to be. He constantly yelled at the other Aurors for getting involved with cases.

"You'll still be mad, but I'll tell you. She remembered while we were snogging. She won't tell me what the memory was, but it was something that affected her," I answered waiting for Harry's wrath.

"You kissed her?" Harry was confused. I wondered if he had gone daft. He wasn't yelling at me.

"Yes, we snogged for a few minutes. And she remembered something. I just said all this," I responded.

"Yes, I know," Harry started to say, "And I'm not mad. Maybe a little disappointed because I have talked to the others about getting involved with their cases. But, Ron, we were worried that you may never like somebody again after Hermione. So instead of yelling, I'm going to say be careful," Harry advised. I just stared at him.

I just stared at him bewildered. I did not realize that everyone had been concerned for me. I know that I was in love with Hermione at one point, but was I really so far gone that no one ever thought I'd ever be attracted to anyone else?

"I think you need to find out what her memory was. It may be important to the case," he said doubtfully. I think he knew just as I did that this memory was personal for her. I had a guess as to what it may have been.

"I doubt it is, but I will just the same. I am almost certain it had more to do with the ring she's wearing," I answered almost ashamed. I was kissing an engaged woman who also happened to be one of my cases. Harry should kick my arse out of the Auror offices. He agreed with me.

"It'll be okay," Harry said even though I could tell he wasn't sure.

* * *

**_May 9, 2009-Her_**

**_The Burrow_**

I had locked myself in this room and cried until I just couldn't anymore. I had so many things going on in my head that I just couldn't handle it. I kept thinking about the man in my memory, and how he had been so happy to propose to me. He was also in the other memory. He had been one of the guys that asked me if I wanted to participate in the support group. I wondered if I had fallen in love with him because he cared about the cause. I wondered if he would hate me when he found out that I was in the UK kissing other men. It was all so confusing. My head was beginning to ache because of it.

"I'm a terrible person," I whispered to no one in particular. I mean who kisses another man when they know they are engaged?

The clock chimed noon somewhere in the house. I waited for the knock that happened at meal times the last few days. I was not starving myself. Mrs. Weasley had brought me food and left it with a warming charm. I just couldn't face Ron right now. How could I tell him that the kiss was a mistake, and I am an engaged woman. It was going to be really hard to do. Especially because I had feelings for him and they were not small. It was not like I thought he was cute and it was a schoolgirl crush. I had genuine feelings that could develop into love.

"Vivienne, deary, he's not here right now if you'd like to eat now," Mrs. Weasley said softly through the door. Just like most mothers, she knew the source of the problem. However, I wasn't certain that she knew exactly what the problem was.

I lifted myself off of the bed and threw on a shirt and jeans. She sighed with relief when I opened the door and followed her down the stairs. We were quiet as we entered the kitchen and the smells of all her delicious cooking hit me. My mouth began to water and I temporarily forgot what was wrong. Instead, I took a seat at the table and started to fill my plate.

"Eat as much as you like," she started, "He was called into the Ministry. Since they now know your name, they decided to work together with the States' law enforcement. Harry said that you wouldn't be able to leave until the case was closed, but at least your family could be alerted that you are alive. He said they may even have them brought here to see you. Show them you're alive."

I listened and nodded to all the information I had been missing in the last four days. Locking yourself in a room left you out of the loop on the important stuff. Somehow that did not bother me so much. I was glad that they were going to let my family know that I was safe. I had been worried that someone was crying over me every night and I could not even remember who they were.

"You don't have to answer this deary, but what did Ronald do?" She asked in a tone that told me she believed everything was his fault. I knew that I probably should not tell her that she was guilty for kissing her son, but the sudden willingness to tell anyone had taken me over.

"He didn't do anything Mrs. Weasley. It was me. We kissed. I kissed him, and I liked it. The problem was when he kissed me I had a memory. The memory was of the day that my fiancé proposed to me. I felt so guilty and so awful for kissing Ron that I just can't bare to see him. Not because I blame him, but because I know that I have feelings for him that are more than just a crush. I could fall in love with him. What kind of person falls in love with someone else when they're engaged?" I rattled to her. I was so anxious over it all that I was shaking.

She took her hand in mine and spoke, "You are not a bad person because you don't have a memory and you have feelings for a man who has saved you. I would think that you weren't normal if you didn't feel something for him. I'm not saying that because he's my son. I'm saying that because as a woman we all want a knight to save us. You're having natural feelings in the situation. And I think that you should talk to him about it and you'll see that he understands. I like to think I raised him well."

She laughed after the last little bit and I joined her. She was right. I needed to talk to him. I just couldn't avoid him forever. I definitely couldn't do it in his childhood home.

"You're right. I'll speak to him when he gets home," I assured her. She patted my hand and let me finish the rest of my lunch.

* * *

**_May 9-10, 2009-Him_**

**_The Burrow_**

I watched as Vivienne slept on the sofa. Mum had told me that she had been waiting for me to get home so that we could talk about the disastrous kiss we had. It was late and I really did not want to wake her. We had originally gone into the offices to talk to her family, but as soon as we entered there had been an emergency. The people behind the attacks had destroyed a family's home in the northern countryside. Burned into the walls it said, "Where is she?" Harry and I knew immediately that they were looking for Vivienne. If I woke her to talk about the kiss, then she would ask about her family. I didn't have the heart to tell her that we did not have the time because someone was threatening to find her.

I quickly sent a couple of deeper sleep charms her way. I didn't want her to wake as I carried her up the steps. I maneuvered her gently in my arms to open the door to her room. Setting her gently down, I pulled the knit cover up to her chin.

I wasn't able to go to bed right away because I had paperwork to file on the attack earlier today. Instead I went back up to my attic room and pulled out the folder. Sighing I started to do the full account of what we had seen.

It didn't take long for my mother to knock on the door to check on me.

"Ron, are you alright?" She asked from the doorway as she stared at me concerned.

"I am, but I'm worried for her. The scene at that home today was specifically about her. It asked where she was," I admitted in a worried tone.

"How?" She questioned again. My mother collected children and Vivienne was quickly becoming this year's addition. She was concerned for her. When I had told her the other day that Vivienne was twenty-two, she had mentioned how much younger she was than me. I had asked her why that mattered, and she said that she knew I had feelings for her.

"They used a fire spell to burn the question into the wall. She knows something that they don't want us to know."

"That's awful," she whispered. I nodded my agreement. It had me worried, an emotion that I usually did not have because it faded in all of the years of being Harry Potter's best friend.

"I know Mum, but don't worry. Get some sleep. I think I'm going to as well because this paperwork is just too much to deal with as well."

"Good night," she said as she started to turn and leave.

"Good night Mum," I replied as I set my paperwork to the side. She closed the door quietly and I heard her step away. When I was certain that she would not knock again to talk about something else, I slipped out of my Auror clothes and into some light sleeping trousers. I pulled back the old Chudley Cannons comforter and slipped into bed. I was laying in the silence and the image of charred purple wall paper kept sliding into my head. Sometime later I started to slowly drift into sleep.

"She's here. This is the right place," I heard a voice say not too far outside my window. It woke me from whatever dream I had been having. I glanced at my clock to see that it was four in the morning.

"Remember, we're not here to kill anyone. We just want Vivienne for him and we go," another voice said. I immediately sat straight up in my bed. Forgetting that the roof slanted a bit over my bed, I knocked my head against it.

"Bloody hell," I muttered under my breath. Luckily it was a muted thud because it could have attracted attention. In a ghost-like manner I retrieved my wand and a jumper. I softly treaded to the window to find the voices.

Right outside my window, there were two average-sized men on older brooms. I could hear them whispering about how best to get in the house and get to Vivienne. Noiselessly I made my way to my bedroom door. Somehow I had to get from my room down to Vivienne's without making the intruders aware I was awake and before they got there. As I reached the next landing on the stairs, my parents' bedroom door swung open. It was my mum, most likely getting ready to start something for breakfast. My dad had early shifts for the Ministry these days, and she liked to make sure he ate before he left.

"Mum," I whispered as I signaled for her to be quiet, "There are people outside my window. They're the people looking for Vivienne. I need to get to her and get her out of here, but I need to make sure you are alright."

She didn't hesitate in nodding and saying, "You can apparate within the house and it won't make a noise outside. Get to Vivienne and I'll take care of the rest."

I wanted to argue, but thought better of it. I closed my eyes and quickly 'popped' into Vivienne's room.

I was certain that the sleep charm I used earlier would have worn off by now, so I gently shook her awake. I held my finger to my lips to signal her to be quiet when her eyes flew open.

"Someone's here for you. They sound American. I need to get you out of here. We're going to go to the Leaky Cauldron first. I need to send my Patronus to Harry and Hermione. I don't want to go to their houses because the kids would be at risk. Now take my arm," I quietly explained to her.

"Can I put some clothes on first?" She asked coming out of a slight shock.

"Quickly," I answered. There was a loud crash from the kitchen door, and I knew they had done something to the wards. They had destroyed the Burrow's defenses in mere seconds. She had moved quicker than I expected after hearing the noise and was already latched to my arm. However, it was too late. The door exploded open and I covered her from the debris. A bloke was standing there his wand outstretched. Purple light was emitting from it. It was a spell or charm that I had never seen.

"Expelliarmus!" I shouted just as he cried out a protection spell. The spell rebounded and hit the wall behind me.

"Protego!" Vivienne shouted just as the big bloke sent some wordless magic at us. Whatever his spell was it caught my left arm slightly.

"Bloody hell that hurt!" I yelled in pain as I raised my wand to strike back. Before I could the man flew forward. I ducked, pushing Vivienne down to the floor with me.

"He should be out for a few seconds! Hurry and get her out of here!" I heard my mother shouting from outside the doorway. I nodded and quickly grabbed Vivienne's hand. I closed my hands and concentrated as hard as I could on the Leaky Cauldron. I felt the familiar sucking feeling of apparition and hoped that neither of us were splinched in the process.

We landed right outside the Leaky Cauldron's Diagon Alley entrance. Tom, the barkeep, looked at me.

"Auror business, Tom, let me know if you see two big blokes with American accents here. We'll head up to the usual room Harry has," I explained quickly.

Before Tom nodded his head he froze and asked, "Like those two blokes there?"

I looked over and two new men were standing in the doorway. One's wand was emitting the same purple light, except this time I noticed where it was going. The purple light was floating around Vivienne.

"My ring," she whispered as she watched the light swirl around the stone and then into it.

"That's how they knew where my house was," I said to her and she nodded. She quickly removed the ring, and threw it to the ground. While she did that, one of the new attackers sent a spell at me that barely caught my left leg. It left a small gash, but nothing that couldn't be easily healed.

"Vivienne grab my arm!" I demanded and she did without hesitation. In seconds we were at 12 Grimwauld Place because it was the only safe place that I could think of for us.

"Oh, Ron, you should have just let them take me. Look at how hurt you are," she fussed as she tried to figure out the new surroundings.

"I'm an Auror. We don't leave victims to the bad guys," I told her. It was more than just a sense of duty to me, but I didn't want to bring that up right now.

"They found your house because of my ring," she said to me. "I'm endangering your family."

"It's not the first time they've been in danger because of someone I brought home. You have to remember that my best friend was Harry Potter," I argued. "You're stuck with me. Harry and I are going to make sure that whatever this is about, you stay alive."


	8. 7: Missing Piece of the Puzzle

_**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I have a poll about this story. If you have some time, then please go vote! Thanks.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter Seven: Missing Piece of the Puzzle**

**

* * *

  
**

_**May 10, 2009-Her**_

_**Grimwauld Place**_

_I was standing in the middle of it all. There was a large group of people standing around us while Ben led them in their chant. I looked confused. I wasn't sure what he was planning for this meeting._

"_We are Mudblood Justice!" He screamed as I watched him. That was the name of our group. We were compelled to help the Muggle-borns that this monster wizard in Britain had destroyed._

"_Tonight, we attack their most important," Ben said and I whipped around to pay attention. I looked down at my ring. He said there was a chance that what our group was going to do next could hurt me. My ring had been enchanted to find me as long as I knew who and where I was._

_Ben was describing all the horrible things that they were going to do. And that's when I looked at him and realized he was trying to right a wrong with another wrong._

"_Ben! Ben!" I shouted at him. He stopped and stared at me. "We can't do this! You're talking about killing people. That makes you know better than Voldemort!" I yelled._

_He stared at me and spoke softly, "What do you mean? This is what we were meant to do all along. Did you not realize it?" He stared at me and for the first time I noticed the hatred in his deep brown eyes. That's when I tried to apparate away but there were enchantments on the building to prevent it. Ben noticed the change in my demeanor, he hit me hard, and I blacked out._

I shot up in the bed and silenced the scream that had ripped through me. Here was the biggest piece of the puzzle. I was supposed to die, and my fiancé was the one that ordered it. He was the reason I was far from home and my family.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked from the doorway. He must have heard my screaming. And I just let loose with tears. The man that I loved had ordered my death. I'm not okay. How could anyone be okay after knowing something like that?

"He tried to…he tried to kill me," I sobbed to him. He looked at me confused. He shook his head and walked toward the bed.

"I'm not sure what's wrong here," he said as he ran his hand down my hair. "But no one is going to kill you."

"No, not going to kill me, he tried to kill me. My own fucking fiancé tried to kill me!" I screamed in frustration as a new bout of tears flooded my eyes. "He left me at an attack site for me to die, and then when you found me under ceiling debris dead you would have thought that I was the killer and not investigated further." I bawled more. Ron just took me in his arms and rocked with me.

* * *

_**May 11, 2009-Him**_

_**Grimwauld Place**_

I had left her sleeping in the room when she had finally cried herself into a deep slumber. Now I sat with Harry and Hermione in the kitchen. I was telling them everything she finally told me from her memory.

"You mean to tell me that the man who loved her just tossed her?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Harry, listen, this bloke isn't rational. I think he really believes that all pure-bloods are to blame for what happened with Voldemort. It's either that or he didn't love her as much as he said he did," I tried to interject. Harry looked at me again and nodded.

"Well now we can use the names Benjamin De Hall and Mudblood Justice to link things. We have been working with the American Wizarding Government. This may be something to give them to help," Hermione chimed. She always did have a way of keeping us on-task.

"We'll have to get a hold of them soon. We can't do it just yet, we have to wait for Vivienne to wake and get full descriptions, but eventually today. She's never described what Ben looks like to me so we have to wait for her," I said to both of them. My fist opened and closed at the thought of him. I didn't even know him, but I knew I hated him.

"I just don't understand why a Muggle-born would do such a thing. I mean we were the ones hurt," Hermione tried to reason.

"I don't think that matters Mione. We need to think about where they would go next. Obviously somewhere with a lot of Purebloods that are somehow connected to Voldemort," Harry said to us. None of us could sleep and when Harry couldn't sleep he had to figure out a puzzle.

"In a couple of weeks Draco has that big Quidditch ball. The one that brings in lots of charity for St. Mungo's, the Muggle-born Relief Fund, and other important things," Hermione posed.

"That's right, we're supposed to go to that because Ginny's head of the Harpies," Harry responded to her.

"That might be where they go next," I said to them. There would be a lot of pure-bloods at the event. There would be ones trying to restore their names and ones who were 'blood traitors' like us.

"I'll get a team set up for it. Even if they don't bloody do it then, I would rather be prepared," Harry said. He went into the sitting room to make a Floo call. Hermione looked at me concerned. I'm sure she was thinking back to her in-laws and how if these people did show up to this thing, then the ferret would surely suffer the same fate. As much as I disliked the foul git for everything he'd done in the past and marrying the woman I was in love with, I would still make sure he didn't get killed. I couldn't let Hermione suffer that. Also, I knew that my niece and nephews would be crushed without their father.

"Are you okay Ron? You're staring at me funny," Hermione said to shake me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just wondering if she'll be okay when she wakes. How would you feel if you figured out your fiancé left you to die at an attack he orchestrated?"

"Even with everything Draco had done, I don't think he could do that. So I think if I were her, I would feel bloody awful," she admitted. I nodded.

* * *

_**May 11, 2009-Her**_

_**Grimwauld Place**_

I looked at the clock in this room. It was nearly eleven. I assumed that I should get myself out of bed. They were going to need me to give them details. I wasn't sure if I was emotionally ready to do this, but I knew I needed to do it. However, I could prolong the experience a few more minutes to take a shower. I went to the wardrobe. Inside, there were clothes that were just my size. I wondered when Ron had the time to do that. I grabbed a red sweater and some blue jeans to take with me to the bathroom across the hall.

I entered and started the water for a shower. The water was hot, cleaning away the feelings I had about Ben. When the water started to run cold, I turned the shower dials and climbed out of the brass tub. I used a towel to dry off my body, but used a charm to dry my hair. It would be easier to style that way. I quickly put it up in a ponytail, dressed, and found my way downstairs. I found Ron and Hermione in the living room.

"How was your rest?" She asked first. I'm certain it was because Ron wasn't sure what to say to me. I cried for at least two hours with him last night. In the middle of it all, my reason for crying had changed. I was suddenly relieved that I could in good conscience have feelings for Ron. In my relief, I cried to him because I was one hundred percent sure that I was in love with him after two weeks.

I told Hermione honestly, "It was refreshing. I'm ready to give you everything from my memories. I'm going to call it a sense of closure." My voice's happiness was foreign to me, but it was genuine.

Ron looked at me funny, but I continued, "Ben has sandy blonde hair and it goes to right above his ears. He has deep brown eyes. The group we were part of was called Mudblood Justice, and some of Ben's closest friends were a part of it. His friends, Christopher Henson and Devon James are his number two men. They were the first men that came to get me at the Burrow. All of them are Muggle-born. Ben's mother had been in London at the time the Death Eaters were torturing the country side. They had used the Cruciatus curse on her because she was a Muggle. She wasn't killed because something called the Death Eaters back to where they had headquarters."

"Our capture," Hermione whispered just loud enough to hear. I wasn't sure what she meant. She clarified, "Ron, Harry, and I were captured by Fenrir Greyback and all of the Death Eaters were called back to try and identify us."

"Yes well, whatever happened, his mother was here visiting. Ben was at home, only 11 years old, and almost lost his mother. Ever since he had been convinced that anyone that helped Voldemort would suffer for what his mother had gone through. The only thing is when Mrs. De Hall heard about his support groups, she said that he was too obsessed. At the time, I did not agree with her because I thought we were raising money and other small stuff like that. I did not know that he really was planning to attack pure-bloods here. Mrs. De Hall is fine now. She has a few bad dreams every now and then, but for the most part she's fine. Ben didn't believe that was enough," I explained hurriedly. I had a feeling that they were not going to like me as much once they knew I was a part of all of this. Even if it was before it became radical.

"Except he's gone beyond people that helped Voldemort, Mrs. Zabini never was a Death Eater and neither was her son. They may have supported his ideals in general, but they never acted in it," Hermione explained.

"Well obviously he's a little nutters. They say obsession does that to blokes," Ron told her. I just sat there stunned that neither of them was upset with me for being a part of it all.

"You seem a bit pale. Is there something the matter?" Hermione asked. She really was extremely observant.

"I guess I'm just waiting for when you get to the part where you say I'm just as bad as them. I mean I was in that group," I answered a tad hysterical.

"Actually you weren't. You were a part of the group that was still trying to support victims not punish the wrong. You tried to get away from it the moment it got bigger than that," she reasoned with me.

"We would never chastise you for doing something you believed. Hell, Mione had this crazy elf support group in school," Ron finally spoke.

"Ron, I didn't even know you knew the word chastise," Hermione gasped.

"Mione, he's twenty-nine years old. He's been an Auror for twelve of those years. When are you going to stop thinking he's the same brute from our first few years of school," Harry questioned as he joined them.

I watched as the three of them continued their teasing and laughing. It made me wonder if this is how they always were in the face of danger.

* * *

_**May 12, 2009-Him**_

_**Auror Offices**_

We were waiting for a response from the American Wizarding Government about cooperation. We had talked to them yesterday after Vivienne told us everything that she remembered. Which it turns out, was almost everything that had been concealed from her in the Memory Charm. The only good news we had gotten was that her parents were going to come here. I had to explain to them where their daughter had been for the last two weeks. Her father had been so eager to see her that he ordered a Portkey to Diagon Alley for tomorrow.

"You would think if we had one of their country's most prominent witch's that they would get back to us a little sooner," Harry said frustrated.

I nodded my head. I didn't speak because I could sense Harry's mood. Apparently Vivienne was the States' equivalent of Draco Malfoy when it came to money.

"I bet they're trying to bloody well decide how best to take over our case. She's American royalty. They obviously want to take over the investigation," Harry continued to rant, but that caught my attention.

"They're nutters if they think that we'll just give it to them. We've been working on this for two weeks," I agreed with him.

"Auror Potter, it is Auror Westlin on the Floo," one of the young blokes announced to us.

Harry shook his head and went over to the fireplace. I could hear him arguing. It was at that time I had a brilliant idea. I went over to the other fireplace and Flooed Mr. Callaway. He was frightened at first. I could see that he thought something had happened to his daughter. Instead, I told him about what the Aurors in the States were trying to do. I told him how Vivienne already trusted us and that we should still be allowed to head the case. I assumed this was the best shot we had at keeping the case. This man was one of the oldest and richest pure-bloods in their country. I was certain he could sway them.

A few hours later, Harry had received another Floo call from the American Aurors stating that the Callaways wished for us to continue with the case. They were only to step in when we asked them for help. They probably were going to be pains in the arse when they actually did help because Harry definitely answered that call with smugness.


	9. 8: Realization

**Chapter Eight: Realization**

**

* * *

  
**

_**May 13, 2009-Him**_

_**Diagon Alley**_

"What is your family like?" I asked Vivienne as we were walking around Diagon Alley. We had about another hour before the Callaways' Portkey was scheduled to arrive. Plus, now that her memory had come back it was nice to listen to her recall things.

"Well my mother is no longer with us. She died in the line of duty. She was a Muggle police officer in Denver. That's how Dad met her. He was an Auror then, someone had escaped Verbrecher Isle. That's our prison, like your Azkaban. The Muggles needed to be warned and so Dad went to the police station, and ended up talking to Mom. He fell in love with her and he told her about everything. She wasn't even shocked. That's when he knew that they should get married," she explained. I listened intently.

"So you're a half-blood, but you're practically royalty?" I asked when the information made it to my brain.

"Yes?" She questioned.

"Well it's just that here, it's only really people like Malfoy that have loads of money. They're all pure-blooded, well except for Hermione. Malfoy did something right there," I answered her confusion.

"My dad is what you would consider a pure-blood, but it's not a big deal to us. There aren't nearly as many witches and wizards in the U.S. as there are here. If we didn't marry Muggles or Muggle-borns there'd be none of us left," she furthered.

"I know, my dad's been saying that for years. I'm just surprised that's all," I told her, "Go ahead tell me more."

"Well Mom died when I was thirteen. She was pursuing a guy, and he shot her."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I interrupted.

"Thanks, but I'm okay with it. It was nine years ago. Dad didn't want to be an Auror anymore after that. Instead, he went back to the Callaway businesses. I don't pretend to know what they are and what they do so I can't tell you those details," she said laughing a little. It was now about fifteen minutes before the Portkey would be bringing her father.

"Is it just you and your father?" I questioned more.

"No, it's my dad, my three older sisters, my younger brother, and me," she answered cheerfully.

"Three older sisters?"

"Yes, three older sisters: Valerie, Veronica, and Victoria."

"That's a lot of names that begin with V."

"My mom had a thing for naming with the same letter. Her parents did it to her."

"So does your brother have a V name?"

"Nope, his name is Evan. My parents had a deal. Mom named all the girls and Dad named all the boys. Unfortunately, Dad only got to name one. And in his family the tradition is to name your first son with your middle name. My dad's name is George Evan Callaway," she said and I looked at my watch. The Portkey would be dropping her family off in just a moment.

"It's nice to hear you talking about memories, but it's just about time for them to be arriving. Let's head over to the courtyard behind the Leaky. That's where the Portkey should be dropping them," I stated and she nodded. We headed towards the Leaky as a big crowd came through. I lost sight of Vivienne and when the crowd cleared, she was no longer there.

I hurriedly went to meet her father. He was not going to like that I lost her after getting him to keep the case ours.

* * *

_**May 13, 2009-Her**_

_**A London Hotel**_

"Ben?" I asked as my eyes adjusted to the light in the room. I could just barely tell that it was him sitting close to my face.

"Ah, she does remember," he said to the other people in the room.

"No thanks to you," I spat at him. I was so angry. He was supposed to have loved me.

"Oh you're not angry about a little Memory Modification Charm, are you?"

"No, I'm mad that you tried to kill me you jerk!" I yelled as I tried to attack him. Unfortunately he had me magically bound to the chair.

"I don't remember you being this feisty. Does this change have something to do with that redheaded Auror? He seemed to be concerned when I grabbed you from the middle of that crowd," he goaded. "Are you cheating on me?"

"Cheating? You tried to kill me!" I repeated as I tried and failed again to get at him.

"No, Chris tried to kill you. He failed. I'm not sure I want to do that again. I think I just want to keep you here where you won't cause trouble. Once I'm done with this Quidditch gala, I'm going to Obliviate you properly. It'll be my reward for outwitting your pure-blooded Auror boyfriend. I can't believe you would consort with him. He's a European pure-blood. Everything we were against!"

"No he's not. He's one of the war heroes! He helped!" I yelled back at him. He gave me an angry look that I could not read and shouted something at me. I screamed from the pain before I felt myself fade.

* * *

_**May 13, 2009-Him**_

_**Leaky Cauldron**_

"She was right there with me," I panicked as I waited with Harry and Hermione for Vivienne's family to appear. Apparently their Portkey was scheduled later than we thought.

"Relax Ron, we can't do anything until her family gets here," Hermione tried to make me feel better. It wasn't working.

As I continued to think about how I had failed as an Auror, five people dropped into the courtyard. There was a bloke in his mid-fifties, three women, and a teenaged boy. Vivienne's entire family had come and I had lost her.

The bloke that I assumed was Vivienne's father stood and introduced himself, "Hello, I'm George Callaway, Vivienne's father. Where is she?"

I bowed my head in shame. How could I tell this man that I literally just lost his daughter moments ago?

"We think that she may have been taken by Benjamin De Hall," Harry said for me.

"But didn't you just have her yesterday?" He asked looking at me.

"Yes, and as we were coming to meet you, a crowd formed and she got separated from me. I think that somehow that git knew where we were supposed to meet you. There might be a leak in the Auror offices we were working with from your country," I blurted. I really hadn't come to that conclusion until it came out of my mouth. But now, I knew it had to be true.

"Daddy, I told you that he was more than everyone thought!" One of the women exclaimed. I wasn't sure which one of Vivienne's sisters she was because I had just learned about them.

"Yes, Valerie dear, you did. I apologize, Auror…" he didn't finish because he had forgotten my name.

"It's Weasley sir, and no matter if he is devilish, I should have known to keep a better watch on Vivienne," I said to him honestly. Harry looked at me concerned. As my best mate he knew that I was beating myself up over it. Hermione patted my arm. The sister who spoke, I think Mr. Callaway said it was Valerie, looked at me sympathetically as well.

* * *

_**May 15, 2009-Her**_

_**A London Hotel**_

I didn't quite know where I was when I had opened my eyes. All I knew was that I was still in a great deal of pain. I looked down at myself. My arms were covered in dark purple bruises. Whatever that hex was, it felt like I was attacked with a Beater's bat.

"Ow this hurts," I whispered and noticed the two men in the room with me. I had expected it to be Devon and Chris, but it wasn't. I had never seen these men.

"It's one of Ben's newest spells. He's been perfecting them for the Quidditch gala. It's so the Healers at their hospital have no idea how to heal any of the victims," the smaller of them told me.

"Shut up Matt!" The other scolded.

"I'm locked up here, why would it matter what he told me?" I asked the yeller.

"Because those are secrets you are no longer privileged to know," he answered in a gruff voice. I snorted at him. I didn't care that I wasn't privileged to this knowledge. As much as I hated to pretend I had any appeal at all as a woman, I was going to try. I had to attempt an escape. I just knew Ron was blaming himself for this.

"You must be really important because you know the secrets?" I tried. I either was going to get away with trying to charm him. I'm not sure though because I've never actually tried it. My sisters were the charmers and I was the kid playing Quidditch somewhere.

He seemed intrigued by my change in demeanor at first, but then spoke, "I am important. I'm fourth down from Ben." He seemed really proud of that fact. I thought it made him disgusting, but I went with what worked.

"Then you really are very important," I said with a smile. He smiled back at me and gave me a nod. "You must know what Ben wants to do with me while he's at the gala?" That particular question may have been going too far.

"Of course I do.," he answered truthfully.

"I really would like to change into better clothes. Do you think you could help me?" I knew that was sleazy, but I really couldn't think of anything else.

"Yes," he said without missing a beat, and I knew I had won. I may look small and incompetent, but because I was a Beater when I played Quidditch, I knew how to pack a punch. The moment he untied me I went for his stomach. He doubled over and Matt, his accomplice, came flying at me. I quickly held my fist out so that it connected with his nose. There really were quite a few perks to having a Muggle cop for a mother. I had wrestled a wand away from him and summoned the other to myself. However, I was starting to feel lightheaded now that all the pain from whatever this spell was came flooding back. Adrenaline only takes you so far. I hoped in my state I could apparate without splinching.

I appeared exactly where I intended to be, checked for splinching, and then collapsed.

* * *

_**May 18, 2009-Him**_

_**St. Mungo's**_

I've been sitting here for three days. Vivienne somehow managed to apparate straight to the Burrow and pass out in my mum's kitchen. My mother promptly notified me and I haven't left her side at St. Mungo's since. Whatever the hex was that he hit her with, it was powerful. She had yellowing bruises all over her body.

"Mate, you need to go home and get some decent sleep," Harry tried to coax me for the billionth time in three days. I just gave him a look. He knew the look. It was the 'I'm-Ron-Weasley-stubborn-arse' look. He rolled his eyes at me and then left me. I'm certain I heard him mutter something about over-attachment to an assignment, but I didn't care.

The door opened to Vivienne's private room and someone female spoke, "Oh, Ron, I didn't know you were in with her." Now I know that's a bloody lie because they all know I've been here for seventy-two hours. I looked up and noticed Victoria. She was the sister next closest in age to Vivienne. I only recognized her because she was the only one with blue eyes. The four of them were easily recognizable as sisters. They all had the same face shape and structure. They were all built the same way as well: short and curvy. However, Victoria and Vivienne were the two you could tell for-sure who they were. This was because Victoria was the only one that got their mother's blue eyes. I was told they were their mother's eyes when Victoria chatted with me the first night at Mungo's. While that was Victoria's defining feature, Vivienne had their mother's chocolate brown hair instead of the black hair all three of her sisters had. I actually liked having a way to tell them apart. I still couldn't figure out which one was Valerie or Veronica out of the other two.

"You're in love with her," Victoria stated. She wasn't asking me a question. She was simply stating a fact that I was bloody well aware of. I was glad I didn't have to say anything to that because Evan, Vivienne's younger brother, joined us as well. He was a decent bloke for an eighteen-year-old. Also, he was probably taking Vivienne's state the worst. I think they may have been close.

"How is she?" He asked in a sad tone.

"The same," Victoria answered.

The three of us sat there in silence like that for the next few hours before we drifted to sleep in the visitor chairs.


	10. 9: Things Not to Do at a Gala

**Chapter Nine: Things Not to Do at a Gala**

**

* * *

  
**

_**May 23, 2009-Her**_

_**St. Mungo's**_

I knew I wasn't dead because there were shooting pains all over my body. I had a feeling if I could muster up the energy to open my eyes, I would be in a hospital. It was the only logical place I could be with all this pain. My eyes took in the surroundings. I was in St. Mungo's, again.

"You're awake," I heard Ron's tired voice say. It was evident he hadn't slept much.

"Yes, I guess I am," I answered him.

"Do you remember anything?" He asked.

"Yes, I remember most of it vividly. Do they know what this Merlin-awful hex is?" He shook his head and it made me sick. I just wanted the pain to go away. He frowned at my obvious discomfort. I was curious to how long he'd been here because he looked like he could use sleep.

"How long have I been out?" I wondered aloud.

"Six days," he answered, "And your family is here. I actually should have sent for them once you woke."

"Don't," I started to say, "Not yet at least. I'm not ready for that many visitors." Really, I just wanted a few more moments with him.

"You frightened me," he whispered so low I barely caught it.

"What?" I questioned him confused.

"I thought you were gone, that you were never going to wake up and I missed my chance," he explained, but I still wasn't sure what he meant.

"Missed your chance for what?"

"I missed my chance to tell you that I fell in love with you."

"Oh," I mumbled. I was in shock. I didn't think it was possible. I mean I had fallen for him, but I didn't expect the same from him. I'm six years younger than him, and don't even compare to his last relationship. Hermione was amazing in her own way.

"I know it's wrong," he said dejected.

"No, I'm not upset! I'm just surprised," I tried to make up for my lackluster response. I sat up in the bed, which was extremely painful. My face must have shown how much it hurt because he quickly got up to help me. I took his hands as best I could and quietly said, "I fell in love with you too." He smiled then.

Healer Bones entered the room in that moment, "You're awake."

I nodded.

"Good, now Ron can get some sleep," she said, "Go ahead Auror Weasley. I'll make sure you get another two hours alone." She winked and I was confused. She left us alone again.

"I asked her to help me if you woke when I was the only one in here," he explained, "I didn't get much sleep worrying about you. So now I'm going to get caught up." He muttered a charm and the bed got bigger. Ron joined me with an arm around my waist.

"I'll know you're okay now," he said as he closed his eyes. I didn't think I would be tired after being out for days, but I drifted to sleep with him.

* * *

_**May 23, 2009-Him**_

_**St. Mungo's**_

I woke up next to her. It was probably the most at-ease and peaceful I have ever felt. It was right to be here with her.

"How long have we been asleep?" Vivienne asked me. I looked over at the clock and deduced that we had about two hours alone.

"About two hours," I whispered into her hair, "I really think I should tell everyone that you're awake. Your father and siblings are here. They were extremely worried about you."

She nodded and I lifted myself out of the hospital bed gracefully. I used the counterspell for the bed and it shrunk.

"I'll be back," I promised her and I left the room. Susan was outside the door.

"You look much better," she said to me.

"Thanks Susan, I owe you," I said to her. She nodded and led me toward Vivienne's family. They were asleep in various places in the waiting room. Evan stirred first. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. The movement woke Victoria who was leaning on him. Eventually all five of them were awake.

"She woke up," I said to them. Evan jumped off the chair he was sitting on and almost ran toward Vivienne's room.

I was only a beat behind him.

"Evan," she said to her brother just as I entered the room. Her sisters and father were behind me and I moved out of the way to let them join us.

"You're okay?" Evan asked her. I suddenly felt a little selfish having taken a nap with her and keeping her family from knowing she was okay just that much longer.

"Well I hurt a little, but I think I'm okay. I'm awake at least," she said to him and he leaned over to hug her. He didn't notice, but I did when she cringed from the pain.

I stepped aside to let them have a moment as a family. I understood big families and concern.

When her family had gone to their hotel to let her get some rest, Harry decided she could answer a few questions. She talked about how when she was with them they confirmed our suspicions about the Quidditch Gala. I watched as she looked stressed because they didn't tell her what they were going to do at the event.

"Harry, let her get some rest. The hex is still affecting her," I said to him sternly. Hermione looked at me then. I think she recognized the tone in my voice.

"Yes, Harry, let her rest. We'll just have to plan for a lot of situations. This isn't the first time we haven't known what we were doing," Hermione said to him. I was glad she was on my side. I looked back at Vivienne who was extremely pale.

Harry must have noticed it as well because he said, "I guess Hermione's right. There's not much we can do other than be ready for something."

* * *

_**May 30, 2009-Him**_

_**Ministry Atrium**_

"What do you reckon they'll do?" I asked Harry. We were at the Quidditch Gala waiting for Ben and his followers to strike.

"I'm not sure," he answered uneasily. I watched as he kept glancing at our friends and family. Harry didn't like having Ginny and Hermione this close to our work.

"Go dance with your wife, I'll keep on top of everything here," I said to him. He nodded even though he was weary of every movement in the room. It was really hard for him to have Ginny here in the midst of danger. I would have been very much like him if Vivienne were here, but she was back at Grimwauld Place resting.

"Would you care for this dance?" Hermione asked. I took a good look at her. If this had been two months earlier, I would have considered this cruel, but now, it was just a best mate asking another to dance.

"I don't know if your husband would approve of that," I teased. She smiled.

"He's okay with it as long as she returns to him at the end of the night," Malfoy said over her shoulder. Before Vivienne, that would have earned a scathing remark. Now I just nodded at him. Hermione was beautiful in a dress that reminded me of what she wore to the Yule Ball our fourth year.

"Harry's worried," she said as we danced around the Atrium's dance floor.

"I know," I told her. We were silent for a few more seconds as we did a turn.

"As sad as I am to no longer be the center of your attention, I'm glad you found her," she finally whispered. That made me angry.

"You fell in love with Malfoy. You don't get to be sad that I don't love you anymore," I told her heatedly. I regretted having been distracted for just the mere moment because that's when everything went bad.

An explosion tore through the south wall of the Ministry. Harry quickly took off toward it and I was not far behind.

"Hermione, get Ginny and Malfoy and get out!" I yelled back to her. Hopefully she could do as instructed. I looked back to where the explosion had cleared. Other wizards and witches had disapparated or run from it screaming. I envied them. I was about to walk toward it with Harry.

"Well I think that's what we're waiting for," Harry said as he came up to my left side. I nodded and we walked toward the missing chunk of Ministry wall. Five men entered the room. I recognized the middle one as Benjamin De Hall, Vivienne's ex-fiancé, from her descriptions. They stood in robes that mocked Death Eaters except they were a blood red. Benjamin had his wand at the ready and appeared to be searching for something. I assumed it was Vivienne until he spoke.

"Ah, Auror Weasley, just the man I wanted to speak to," he said in a voice that I would attribute to someone who was mental.

"How do you know my name?" It wasn't a bloody brilliant comeback, but I don't think anyone cared or noticed.

"Research, apparently there aren't too many redheaded Aurors in the British Ministry," he said with a bit of malice in his voice. I wasn't sure if it was because I had red hair, I was an Auror, or because I had his ex.

"Yes, well you've found me, now what do you want?" I asked. I was engaged in our conversation, but I was alert to what was going around us. I could see Harry from the corner of my eye. He was looking around the room trying to assess what we could do to capture this sodding prat.

"I want to give you the chance to turn over Vivienne without anyone being hurt," he said in a very serious tone. I almost laughed, except usually laughing at mental people made them angry.

"Why in Merlin's name would I do that?"

"Because if you don't someone you care a lot about in this room is going to leave with me," he answered with a bit of an over-done maniacal laugh.

"And who would that be?" I asked defiantly. I knew he wouldn't hurt Hermione because she was a Muggle-born. She was the reason his whole operation existed. I looked to Harry to see if he had any idea, and was greeted by a very pale best mate. He was staring at something looking extremely sick. I followed his line-of-sight and could see that every last one of his fears was confirmed. A new man had joined the ranks and in his arms, Ginny was unconscious. I was shocked because Hermione would never have left Ginny's side.

"That's my wife, and in case you weren't informed, I am Harry Potter. You know the wizard who beat Voldemort? Obviously she's not someone you should be after," Harry shouted. I looked at him and could tell he wasn't really thinking before he spoke. Reminded me of when we were kids. He and I had that habit.

"Oh, I know, but she's a pure-blood, and look at who she's become friends with," he said as he pointed to a badly hexed Malfoy on the ground. Where the bloody hell was Hermione?

Finally, the teams that we had set up for this event sprung into action. I couldn't move. The maniac had my sister, my best friend was missing, and her husband could very well be dead at my feet.

"Ginny doesn't exactly like Malfoy! He was just helping our best mate get her out of here. You know, our best mate, Hermione Granger? She's kind of the main person your Mudblood Justice would be championing," I tried just the way Harry had.

"Hermione Granger wouldn't love him willingly. Didn't you ever wonder how something like that could happen? Wasn't his home the Headquarters for that maniac? I'm sure even you have thought about that," he echoed my first argument with Hermione the day she told me about her and Malfoy.

"Hermione isn't stupid enough to fall for something Malfoy would do! She did love him. I've been around for the last decade to disgustingly observe it," I countered. I actually sounded like Hermione for a moment.

"Regardless, I don't care. This message is for Auror Potter: Either you get him to bring my fiancée to me in two hours, or your wife suffers the same fate Vivienne has recently encountered."

Harry's hands balled into fists and I could see the flash of anger in his green eyes.

"Do you really think I'm going to hand over someone you've already tried to kill?" Harry asked with rage evident in his voice.

"I think that your wife would appreciate it if you don't pick another woman over her," Ben replied in a voice that was akin to stuff you hear in your nightmares. I watched as our teams tried to approach them, but each was thrown away by one hex or another.

"I'm sure if my wife were conscious she would tell me to just kick your arse," Harry retaliated. I agreed with his sentiments completely. Ginny wasn't the damsel-in-distress type. She would rather Harry make the decision to get rid of this guy and let her suffer some awful fate, then to just give him what he wanted.

"I believe you've just shortened the deadline. I want Vivienne back here in an hour," he said as the whole lot of them disapparated.

The only thing I could think to say was, "Where the bloody hell is Hermione?"

"I don't know, but we need to get Malfoy to Mungo's before she finds out," Harry responded.

"Do you reckon he does have Hermione under some jinx?" I asked in jest. The situation was too morose for me not to try.

"It certainly would explain a lot," Harry responded as we levitated our childhood nemesis out of the ruins of the Ministry.

* * *

_**May 30, 2009-Her**_

_**Grimwauld Place**_

I knew something was desperately wrong the moment Hermione appeared in the kitchen here. She looked badly hurt.

"Hermione, what's the matter?" I asked as she assessed her surroundings and gasped as she looked at her arms.

"Where's Draco?!" She screeched and I wasn't sure what happened. "He was with me, and so was Ginny!"

I looked at her confused. Either she was really drunk or something had her badly stressed. I guessed it was the latter option by the state of her dress. It was tattered, torn, and she looked as if she had been in a fire.

"Hermione!" I yelled and smacked her. It was a bit unnecessary, but I wanted to know what the hell she was going on about.

"Oh, Vivienne," she said as she finally noticed I was in the room with her.

"Yes, what's happened?" I asked in a more mellow tone.

"They attacked tonight like you told us they would. I had Draco and Ginny and I was going to apparate us here, except now they're not with me. What have I done?" She questioned me before she started to sob.

Two loud 'pops' filled the room, Harry and Ron were there.

"Bloody hell Hermione, what are you doing here?" Harry asked first. Hermione didn't even respond she was bawling violently into my lap now.

"She told me the Gala was attacked and something about trying to disapparate holding Ginny and Draco," I tried to explain the few details I knew.

"Hermione, are you daft? You know you can only do side-along apparition with multiple people if they are small like children," Ron said to her.

"Ron, don't yell," I scolded him. She was distraught enough.

"I can yell all I want. He wants you for my sister," Ron countered.

"Obviously, I go and you get Ginny back," I said with way more confidence than I felt at the moment.

"What? Are you daft too?" Ron asked me.

"No, I'm not an idiot! This is your sister and Harry's wife. I'm practically nobody compared to that. What would your mother think if you didn't turn me in?"

"My mother is used to Ginny and I making decisions that come close to ending our lives. It is a given with Harry in your life," he shouted back.

"I'm not letting Ben do something to Ginny because of me!"

"Oi, shut up, both of you! We'll figure something out, we still have forty-two minutes," he said and then directed his attention to Hermione, "Malfoy's at Mungo's, he's going to be fine."

Hermione nodded as she regained composure, "What are we going to do?"

I admired her. She was going to get us out of this crazy mess. I really believed that.

"I don't know. I really don't like the idea of just handing Vivienne over," Harry told her. I could tell that even though he loved Ginny, he really meant what he just said. I marveled at him for not comparing the importance of my life with his wife's. If I were him, I would have thrown me to the wolves the moment Ben made the ultimatum.

"I don't like that he wants us to go back to the Ministry. We're Aurors. That's where we live. Why would he invite us back there?" Ron asked the room.

"Someone there has to be working with him Maybe the leak we thought was in the American Aurors was really in our own," Harry thought aloud. I thought about that for a moment. It made sense. Something occurred to me.

"Do you know Owen Cauldwell?" I asked them.

"Yes, he's an Auror and was in Hufflepuff House at our school," Harry asked me with his eyebrows raised.

"Ben's mother was visiting Owen's mother. She died during the attack that happened on them. He's your leak," I said with assurance.

"Now to figure out how to not be predictable in our formations," Hermione said to Harry, "He'll know how you normally react to hostage situations. We need to be a step ahead of him."


	11. 10: Till Death Do We Part

_**Author's Note: This chapter is for a good friend. Thanks KW for being a supportive friend and reader!**_

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Till Death Do We Part**

**

* * *

  
**

_**May 30, 2009-Him**_

_**Ministry Atrium**_

I didn't like going back to the Gala with Vivienne, but we had to attempt to pretend we were going to switch her for Ginny. Harry was going mental knowing that she was with that nutter. We had gone to St. Mungo's and Malfoy was fine. Apparently the hex marks he had received were minor. Hermione smiled at him and for the first time in a decade I didn't care. I looked at Vivienne. Hermione didn't even compare.

"I don't like something about this," Harry commented as we approached the destroyed wall. Something seemed off about the entire situation. My senses were on alert. Usually that only happened when I knew it wasn't safe.

"I don't like it, either," I agreed with him.

"I see you made the right choice," Ben's voice was heard to our left. He came through the debris and stared at Harry.

"Where's my wife?" Harry asked immediately. I knew I should be concerned about my sister's welfare as well, but for some reason I was more concerned about our situation.

Ben smiled at him. It was a creepy, maniacal smile. It gave my skin a chill and I knew something was going to go wrong here.

"Your wife will join us when you hand over my fiancée," Ben explained and I practically snarled at him.

"You must know that I wouldn't give you something without showing me that my wife is okay," Harry almost growled at him. I was concerned because the two of us sounded like animals the way we were making feral noises.

"Are all the European wizards this barbaric?" Ben asked with a degrading grin. If I had been about thirteen years younger, then I would have launched myself at him. Instead, I stood there calmly waiting for him to get to his point.

"Just show me Ginny," Harry ordered.

"Alright, Auror Potter," Ben started and signaled something. It was quicker than any of us could respond. Malfoy had grabbed Vivienne by the waist. He dragged her to Ben.

"Malfoy!" I shouted as I ran forward.

"Ron! Stop!" Hermione screamed and grabbed my arms. I paused at the shock of her grasp and looked to where she was staring. There were two Malfoys, one holding Vivienne as tightly as possible, and one battered and bruised in the same way Vivienne was floating midair.

"You didn't even know," Ben laughed at us.

We hadn't known. We just assumed that the Healers had done excellent jobs. They had gotten better at most hexes after the war.

Hermione went nutters screaming at him. The last time I saw her that angry she had given Malfoy a hit to the face. I was feeling sorry for Benjamin De Hall because as an adult witch she could do a lot more damage.

"Shut her up, or all three of them die!" Ben yelled back to us and held his wand to Ginny. Harry took a step forward. "Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Ben threatened.

I had no idea what to do. We weren't expecting a fake Malfoy. Ben knew us better than we thought. I couldn't think much longer about the situation because Ben and everyone else disapparated. Harry, Hermione and I stood there alone.

"Fuck!" Hermione and Harry yelled simultaneously. I felt the same, but couldn't bring myself to speak. How had we lost them? How did they know how to be one step ahead of us?

"I want to know how the bloody hell they did that?" Harry spoke my thoughts.

"We have to be missing something important. What has Vivienne told us about Ben? We have to think. They've taken Draco and what about the kids?" Hermione panicked.

"The kids are with Mum. They'll be okay for now. I don't think Ben will do anything with them," I tried to calm her. I didn't feel any better than she did. I lost the one person I had fallen in love with since Hermione broke my heart. When I found him, I was going to Avada Kedavra him.

* * *

_**May 30, 2009-Her**_

_**Undetermined Location**_

Ginny, Draco, and I had no idea where we were. One of Ben's lackeys would come check on us every hour or so. Draco looked about as bad as I felt. I was sure he was hit with the same awful hex that I was.

"Get her," we could hear someone order the wizard outside the door. I knew immediately the 'her' he was referencing was me. Ben could really care less about Ginny Weasley. She was just a means to his end.

My assumption was proven correct when someone immediately came to me and forced me to move. I did not want to move. I ached all over. Where yellowing bruises were healing, new fresh purple ones appeared beside them. It was an endless cycle.

I joined Ben in a large living room area. He stared at me angrily.

"Hey Viv," he said in the charming voice that used to make me feel that fuzzy feeling. Now it just made my stomach curl.

"What do you want?" I practically spat at him. He would kill me before I ever fell for him like that again. I was already too far in love with Ron.

"You will not talk to me that way. Especially when I am the only one who can cure you and your Death Eater friend from my hex," he said as he gripped my hair to force me to look at him.

His once-handsome features just weren't the same. His whole face seemed more angular and out of proportion. I don't know if I finally was seeing him for what he truly was or if the obsessive evil plotting had turned him that way.

"You will be mine again. I have decided against disposing of you. I quite enjoy the look of you, and the position I will gain once I marry you. Oh to marry George Callaway's youngest daughter," he fantasized.

"I'm not going to marry you. I'd rather die," I told him defiantly.

"Oh yes you will, because if you don't, then your Auror friend will be the first person I kill. I was going to eventually let his sister go. I really have no concern for her. As well as I would have let Auror Weasley walk away unharmed, but seeing your attachment has made me change my mind. How could I trust that you won't be thinking about him when we're married if he still lives?" He asked, and then added,"I will kill Malfoy, though."

"Ben, do you know how crazy you sound? Your whole plan to kill all the ex-Death Eaters and pure-bloods just makes no sense!" I screamed back at him. I knew I really had no chance at rationalizing with him, but the thought of Ron dying had me trying anything.

His hand went into the air and collided with my face. I could still hear the slap echoing when my focus came back into place.

"You don't know anything! It wasn't your mother stuck in a foreign country being tortured by insane strangers!" He yelled into my face.

"Your mother is fine! She told you years ago! This is purely for you and you know it! You've become obsessed with someone else's pain for no reason!" I screamed back even though it hurt my cheek to do so. I knew a screaming match wasn't going to help me at this point, but his logic was misguided.

"Crucio!" He cursed me, and through the pain I shrieked, "You're no better than Voldemort! He used that curse on innocent people too!" My voice was choppy from the excruciating pain, but the point was made. Ben was pissed to be compared to the very person his cause was against, and stopped immediately.

"Find her a suitable room. See that she is taken care of, and notify me," he ordered someone in a manner that I could imagine Voldemort had used with his own followers.

I was levitated to a bedroom. My only thoughts were that this house belonged to someone, possibly Owen. Once in the bedroom, I hoped that Ben left Draco and Ginny alone. I couldn't bear to know that he may take his anger out on them. I didn't want Harry and Hermione to blame me if something happened to either of them.

A shooting pain coursed through my body, and I knew the hex was coming to its worst. I probably wouldn't make it much longer if I didn't get the counter-curse soon. The throbbing was so violent that it made me vomit onto the floor. I felt so tired, and before I knew it I had slipped onto the bed. I closed my eyes and let the darkness take me over.

**XXXXX**

I could feel a soft caress on my cheek. I opened my eyes and Ben was smiling at me, and for a few moments I thought everything had been a terrible nightmare. It was when the overwhelming pain from the bruises and my overpowering feelings for Ron came rushing back to me that I knew it wasn't a nightmare. Ben was truly a monster now, and not the man I thought I loved for three years.

"You know, you could just agree to be supportive and I can get rid of the hex for you," he said to me in his 'I am the most charming guy you'll ever meet' voice. I suddenly hated that voice.

"I like the other option better," I told him.

"Suit your self," he said as he stood from the bed and walked toward the door.


	12. 11: Let the Game Begin

**Chapter Eleven: Let the Game Begin**

**

* * *

  
**

_**June 1, 2009-Her**_

_**Owen's Home**_

I was slowly losing my mind. Ben kept coming back and asking if I had changed my decision about returning as his fiancée. I continued to refuse. The thought of marrying him now was repulsive. He was a slimy, possessed criminal.

"Hello?" I heard someone ask the room. I looked up and saw Owen in the doorway. "I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here."

I must have been really battered from Ben's hex if he didn't recognize me. He spent a whole summer with us my freshman year of college, so he knew who I was.

"Owen?" I asked and didn't recognize my own voice. Throwing up from excruciating pain will kill your throat and vocal cords.

"Viv?" He asked back. "Is that you? Merlin! What has he done to you?" He rushed to my side and was immediately surveying the damage of the hex.

"He's kidnapped me, and a couple of my friends, and hexed two of us," I explained in that foreign voice.

"I've been trying to convince him that all of this is unnecessary, but he wouldn't have it. He bloody threatened to kill my son. He took him and has him somewhere in my home, and I've been looking for a chance to get him without Ben knowing. It's impossible though. He knows a lot of people who are as crazy as him. It's almost like Voldemort all over again," Owen told me remorsefully.

Now I understood. When I had suggested it was Owen who was their inside man, I didn't want to believe it because he was a good person. I had gotten sick the summer he stayed with us, and when Ben was too bothered to help me, Owen did.

"You have a son?" I asked. I didn't know. I had sent Owen a couple of letters, but they never were answered.

"Yes, didn't you get my letters? The school year after the summer I spent with you and Ben, I met a witch named Elizabeth. She was wonderful. We eloped and had our son, Lyle. Not too long after, she died. She had close contact with something she was allergic to and didn't make it."

"I'm so sorry, Owen. And, I never got your letters," I answered him. Something Ben must have been keeping from me. Bastard.

"It's alright, I have Lyle. Well, I had Lyle, until Ben showed up spewing his obsessive stuff. He's only two. I know he's scared and not sure what's going to happen, and Ben doesn't pay any attention to what I'm doing unless it involves trying to get to my son."

"Why hasn't he hexed you?" I asked, unsure of the answer I would receive.

"I taught him that hex when we were kids, and he's going to regret using it on you. I can cure you just as I cured Draco Malfoy last night. I do not need Hermione Granger-Malfoy to have a quarrel with me. She's the brightest bloody witch of our age!" He exclaimed and pointed his wand at me. He didn't say anything, but moved the wand and suddenly I was healing. A plan was formulating in my brain.

"Owen, since Ben doesn't pay attention to you unless it has to do with Lyle, do you think if I wrote a letter, then you could owl it?" I asked him hopefully.

"Of course!" Owen answered looking a bit cheerier than he had.

"Do you know Ron Weasley? I'll address it to him," I told him.

"Yes, he was my boss until Ben got me into this rubbish," he answered.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that he knows this wasn't your fault. I'll explain it to him. Don't be ashamed. If I had a child and someone was holding him ransom for my cooperation, I would steal the Hope Diamond to save it," I reassured him. I meant what I said. Children are important, and I could not imagine not knowing if your own child was okay or not.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you, for getting rid of that Merlin awful hex. You'll have to add the information about where your home is to him so that they can come to us," I told him and he nodded. I set to work on a letter for him to send.

* * *

_**June 1, 2009-Him**_

_**12 Grimwauld Place**_

Two days had gone by since Hermione, Harry, and I watched as Ben, the nutter, took away someone we loved. None of us were feeling very optimistic about any of it.

Hermione had spent the last two days in silent tears. Harry was in a rage that rivaled his fifth year at Hogwarts. He was snapping at all of us for any little thing. And I, I was having an invisible mental breakdown. I kept wondering how I could possibly have let the person who brought light back to my life, get kidnapped.

All the Aurors had been reassigned to this case because all three of our loved ones were prominent figures in the wizarding world. Ginny and Malfoy were the spouses of members of our Golden Trio, and Vivienne was the equivalent of Draco Malfoy in the States. These facts alone made it Priority Case Number One. However, Hermione, Harry, and I had really done nothing in the forty-eight hours. We were too emotionally connected to the case to think straight.

My mum fluttered about the old Order of the Phoenix headquarters chattering to her self. She couldn't be at the Burrow because the kids were here with Hermione and Harry, and in the event that the three of us got called to check something, they needed to be watched. Harry and Hermione had this parental need to have their children with them. I think the loss of the other parent does that to you. I wouldn't know because I am not a father, but I could assume that was their reasoning. No one had told any of the children that their other parent was kidnapped, but they were very intuitive and knew something bad was happening.

"Daddy?" I heard three-year-old Albus address Harry tentatively.

"Yes Al?" Harry asked in a nurturing tone that was reserved for his children.

"There's an owl here," Albus told him.

"Is it a Ministry owl?" I asked Harry as I followed him to the window to receive the creature.

"No, I don't think I've ever seen it before," Harry answered as he took the parchment from the owl's leg, "It's addressed to you, mate." I looked at it confused. Who would be owling me?

I opened the letter and my heart nearly stopped.

_Ron,_

_Ben has us in Owen's home. Owen was the one who helped Ben, but not willingly. Ben has Owen's toddler son hostage. Don't fire him for that. He healed the hex from Draco and I because apparently it was a hex that they knew as kids. Owen's home is in Tutshill. He says to tell you it's near the Tornadoes' practice pitch. It's a big pale green house. Ben hasn't bothered to put up wards because Owen told him there already were some. You should be able to get in easily._

_Love,_

_Vivienne_

I handed the letter to Harry. He scanned it.

"Do you think it's a trap?" He asked.

"I don't think it is. My gut is telling me to do what it says," I honestly answered him. He nodded his head.

"Then, we know where we're headed. I'll go get Hermione and tell her that we have something to work from," he told me.

For the first time in the last forty-eight hours, I had renewed hope.

* * *

_**June 2, 2009-Her**_

_**Owen's Home**_

I wasn't sure if Ron had gotten our owl or how long he would take to get here if he did. I focused on the fact that he would come. Even as Owen used a glamour charm to reproduce images of bruises on my skin to fool Ben, I could feel myself getting lighter at the thought of seeing Ron again.

"Viv! You can't be all cheery. Ben will know that we're up to something, and we want him to be surprised when they show," Owen scolded me. My emotions must have taken over my physical presence. I needed to get that under control. Owen was right. I did not want to blow the opportunity we had created.

"You're right, sorry," I apologized. I should not have been acting elated when Ginny, Draco, and Ben's Lyle were somewhere in this house being watched by sadistic jerks. I sobered at that thought.

"I need to go check on Ginny and Draco," Owen said, "I'll let them know how you are, and relay their status to you when I get back."

"Okay."

Owen left the room and I was alone again. I checked the clock and the numbers told me it was just past three in the morning. I thought about getting some sleep before Owen returned. I needed to look weary when Ben made his daily pass at me. Just one look at the bed reminded me how tired I really was, and I quickly fell into slumber.

**XXXXX**

There were shouts coming from somewhere in the house and at first I was groggy enough to believe they were in my dreams. When Owen ran through my door, I knew that whatever the noise was it was happening here.

"What's happening?"

"Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger-Malfoy just showed up with our entire Auror department," he said breathlessly.

"Ron's here? We have to go to him!" I demanded as I shot up from the bed.

"Viv, we can't! Ben's on his way up here now to grab you and go. I need to get you out of this room. We're just lucky you were put in this room. Get to the window. This is the only room that has a ledge outside the window between it and the next room on this side of the house," Owen directed. I deflated. I didn't want to escape through a window. I wanted to go to Ron.

"What about Ginny and Draco?"

"I already have them hiding in the cellar. Ben thinks they have already been saved by the Aurors. Now go!"

I hurried then because I could hear Ben's voice in the hall calling out orders to his lackeys. I had to get through the window and get Owen through it too. Just because I hadn't met him yet, I still wouldn't be responsible for the death of Lyle's other parent. Owen lifted me over the sill and I felt for the ledge with my feet. I was short, so it was harder than I expected. I just let myself drop to the ledge and hoped I landed. Owen needed to get out of that room.

Owen was with me on the ledge with the window shut by the time we heard Ben go into that room.

"Quietly and carefully slide to your right, and we'll be able to drop to the overhang above the front door," Owen whispered. I nodded and slowly started sliding my way to the right. I didn't dare look down. Even though we were only on the second story, I didn't want to risk making myself nervous. The only time I liked heights was when I was on a broom because I could control it. It took a few more minutes of movement before I reached the edge.

"You'll need to lower yourself with your arms so start on your bottom," Owen directed. I had a feeling he had done this a time or two before this.

"How do you know this?"

"This was my childhood home. I snuck out to play Quidditch with my friends all the time," he answered and then motioned for me to get moving. I did as he told me and when I looked down from the overhang, I saw about fifty Aurors. I liked those odds, but was worried when I didn't see Ron among them.

We dropped to the ground and Owen was greeted by one of the Aurors and given a robe. I looked around panicked. Where was Ron? I started walking briskly to find him.

"Miss Callaway, don't go anywhere!" The Auror that was with Owen directed me, but I didn't listen.

I went on a frantic search for him, and I felt arms around my waist.

"Gotcha!" I heard Ben's voice say in my ear, and I nearly collapsed. All of that climbing, and I walked right back into his arms, literally.

"Auror Weasley! Can you join us in the front yard please?" Ben taunted as he had an iron-tight grip on me.

I guess Ron understood the nature of Ben's taunt and rushed through the front door. Harry was right behind him. I struggled against Ben's grasp, but it was no use. Instead, I watched as everyone in the vicinity stopped what they were doing to see what was going to happen. From the corner of my eye, I saw Hermione had Draco with her, but I didn't see Ginny.

"You asked for me, and now I'm here. Why don't you tell me what you want?" Ron asked in a stressed voice. I think he was cursing me for not staying put.

"Yeah, and while you're at it, tell me where my wife is!" Harry added.

Ben let go of me with just his right hand to snap, and someone appeared with Ginny. She looked as bad as I had felt when the hex had gotten to its worst. She wasn't even really conscious in the man's arms.

"I'm afraid she's not as fast as your friend Malfoy. They were apparently hiding together and he just left her there," Ben told Harry.

"No, Potter, I swear she was with me and he hit her with that hex full power. I tried to battle them, but there were about six and Hermione came to help me," Draco explained to Harry, and Hermione nodded as an assurance that Draco wasn't lying.

"Are you going to believe him? He's notorious for lying," Ben continued to insult.

"Yes, I am," Harry said, and I'm pretty sure there was a collective gasp from the Aurors. Apparently, trusting Draco Malfoy was not something Harry did often.

"Well then I guess your wife will have to die in his place," Ben responded.

"No! I'll make you a deal Benjamin De Hall. You and I in a duel and whoever is still standing when we're done can have the last word," Hermione challenged Ben. Everything went silent.

"Hermione!" Harry, Ron, and Draco cried out in unison.

"Deal," Ben answered after their cry.


	13. 12: Doing What's Right

_**Author's Note: Character examples for this story have links in my profile.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter Twelve: Doing What's Right**

**

* * *

  
**

_**June 2, 2009-Him**_

_**Owen's Home**_

I watched as my best friend just challenged a nutter to a duel. I swore she was going mental. Harry looked at me, and then back to her.

"Hermione? What in Merlin's beard are you doing? Have you gone mental?" He asked her as she came toward us after challenging the bastard. I took one look at Malfoy and knew that if someone didn't help him stand he was going to collapse. Hermione does that to you sometimes.

"Ronald, will you be my second?" She asked me, and I nodded. I went to her right and stood while we waited for Ben to establish a second. Some oaf joined him. I hoped that duels were the same in the States as they were here. Otherwise, Hermione and I were going to be fucked.

Ben had his wand at the ready and I watched as Hermione did the same. Before I knew it, Ben shouted a spell at Hermione that she immediately deflected with a wordless shield spell. I forgot how good Hermione was at wordless magic and suddenly had hope that she was going to be fine. This was good because when the duel was over, Malfoy, Harry, and I were going to kill her.

I watched as both of them shot spells at one another. Something grazed Hermione's shoulder, but it did nothing more than singe her jumper. She continued as if nothing happened. I stood ready just in case she got too injured and had to step into her place.

Hermione didn't tire and the worry on Ben's face told me that he was going to cheat. He was going to do something that he shouldn't because he realized that he was going to lose. Hermione was a better witch than he was a wizard. Ben started to back up toward the men holding Ginny and Vivienne, making it look as if it were the duel forcing him back. I wanted to scream out he was going to do something, but I couldn't do it without risking Hermione's concentration.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Harry inching toward the men. I hoped he got to them before Ben did. He must have noticed the same thing I did. Hermione kept deflecting and sending spells at Ben. Ben was tiring, but not enough to make a mistake. I kept watching both the duel, and Harry. He was only a few feet away from them now. Ben was probably just as far from them in a different direction.

"Come on Harry," I whispered to myself. It was no use Ben got to them first, and started to use them as live protection. He knew that Hermione would not send as many spells if he was so close to them, and she didn't. She tried to continue dueling but was hesitant. She didn't want to hit Ginny or Vivienne by mistake.

He threw a hex toward me, and that's when I decided that normal dueling rules were not going to apply. If he got to cheat, then so did we. Harry and Malfoy seemed to agree with me because within moments the three of us were around Hermione with our wands pointed at him.

"Are you sure you want to throw a curse at me? It may hit one of your precious girls," he sneered at us. He pulled Ginny's head back by her hair to stand in front of him. Harry snarled at him and I cursed.

"So much for a duel," Hermione spat at him.

Out of nowhere someone on a broom flew by and suddenly Ginny was in the air and Ben was in the open. I looked up to see that Owen had grabbed Ginny. Hermione took this chance to stun Ben. He fell to the ground with a thud and Hermione got slightly closer until someone spoke.

"Get near him and she loses her life," one of the other men said to her in reference to Vivienne. I had enough of this. While the wizard was focusing on Hermione, I went behind him and wordlessly sent a stunning spell at him. He collapsed to the ground and I came around to catch Vivienne from falling.

Owen had come to the ground with Ginny and Harry rushed to her. All of our hostages were safe; we could take Ben to Azkaban. I watched as two of our Aurors came forward to do binding spells on Ben and the others.

"No, wait!" Vivienne yelled from my arms. "He has Owen's son somewhere."

Hermione went up to him and asked in her most menacing tone, "Where is the little boy?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because you're caught, and if you don't then I will kill you. I will kill you and then I will tear through this house to find him myself," Vivienne stepped up to tell him beside Hermione. Everyone stood silently waiting for his answer.

"I have a feeling she means it Ben," I started to say to him, "And I guarantee you that Harry would turn the other way. He would let her get away with it. That's what happens when you kidnap his wife." Ben looked over to Harry; he nodded to indicate his agreement with what I said.

"Her father is a very influential man. She would never even see the Wizengamot," Harry added.

Ben looked up at Vivienne and must have seen the determination in her eyes because he softly answered, "The little boy's in a hidden door in the cellar. Using an anti-invisible spell will show it to you."

Vivienne nodded and took Owen's arm to lead him to his young son.

* * *

_**June 4, 2009-Her**_

_**12 Grimwauld Place**_

The last two days had been hectic. I had not gotten to see my father or my siblings. I wanted to see them badly. I had been in and out of the Auror offices a bunch of times since we caught Ben.

"Aunt Viv!" Lyle screeched. I looked at him and my heart fell into my stomach as I remembered how we found him in that cellar room. He was dirty, crying, and scared. I had gotten to know him because he and Owen were in and out as much as I was. Owen had told him all about me. He and Hugo had fought vigorously for my attention. Ron would watch me with the both of them and smile. One time, he told me that he understood how they felt.

"Vivienne!" I heard a familiar male voice yell, and looked up to see Evan, my younger brother, come running at me. He engulfed me in a hug. I had missed him. He was probably the closest to me out of all of my siblings. Soon Valerie, Veronica, and Victoria had soon followed him. My father was the last to approach me and for the first time since my mother's death, I saw him shed tears.

"I thought you were gone," he whispered as he embraced me.

"Don't cry Daddy. I'm fine. You have them to thank for that," I said indicating Harry, Hermione, and Ron. He nodded and thanked each of them. Hermione told him that it was nothing. Harry claimed it was his job, and Ron didn't really speak. I watched as he took him aside. I knew what he was talking to him about, but he didn't have to do it. I had decided last night that I wanted to return home. I was desperately in love with Ron, but I had lost so much time with my family. I needed to go home. My father's tears were enough to prove that I had to be with him.

"He loves you, you know?" Victoria asked me.

"I know, and I love him, too, but look at Daddy. I can't stay here across the world from him. He would be crushed," I replied.

"Daddy would want you to be happy," she tried to convince me, but I shook my head. Ron would understand.

"Up?" Hugo interrupted us and I was grateful. His arms were outstretched.

"You're apparently someone special. My son keeps gluing himself to you," Draco pointed out to me. "I'm not Weasley's biggest fan, but I heard you tell your sister that you were leaving. I don't think that's the wisest thing you could do," he continued, but walked away as soon as he was done speaking.

I picked up his son as I watched him walk away. I wondered what that little speech was about but was quickly deterred from my thoughts when Ron joined me.

"Hey there little man," he greeted Hugo. Hugo smiled at him, and for a moment I could picture us in our own living room with our own children. I squashed the thought and kept myself focused on how distraught my father had been when he saw me.

**XXXXX**

Later that night, I sat in Ron's room with him.

"You're dad asked me whether or not I wanted to marry you," he told me.

"I had a feeling that's what that private talk was about."

"I told him I wanted to do so," he said to me, and a huge lump formed in my throat.

"Ron, before you continue this…I have to tell you that I'm going back to Colorado when my family leaves," I sputtered.

"What?"

"The look on my dad's face when he first saw me, I have to go home and be there for him," I tried to explain as tears welled in my eyes.

He kept his eyes on me as he asked in a soft whisper, "Stay? For me?" I knew I had to be strong because his blue eyes were pleading, and I would crack if I stared at them too long.

"I can't," I responded and started to get up from his bed to leave. I made it half a step before he grabbed my wrist.

"If you can't stay permanently at least stay tonight," he spoke. I nodded my head and rejoined him on the bed. I was there only mere seconds before he was kissing me. I leaned into him and he ran his hands up to my hair and removed it from the ponytail it was in.

Soon we were entangled together lying on our sides on his bed. He gently kissed down my neck. Goosebumps formed in every place his lips touched. I traced my finger over his jaw. It only took a few more minutes before he was helping me undress. I helped him. My jeans were thrown off quickly toward the floor. He started to take his own clothes off and soon we were naked and he was doing soft caresses everywhere.

I had known when we started where we were going to end. I was now naked in Ron Weasley's room at 12 Grimwauld Place. Everything was so intense, that I was very close to just staying behind in England with him.

He looked at me and spoke, "We didn't do that because I wanted to find a reason to make you stay. I understand that you need to go home. You know that my family is just as important to me as yours is to you. I will miss you, though, and I'm certain that you will be the last person I fall in love with. You're the one, and maybe one day we will meet again." It was so hard to hear him say those words. However, I knew I was making the right decision. My family needed me. I had been kidnapped and presumed dead to them. They needed me to come home and be with them. My father especially because I think my loss caused him to relive my mother's death. It was probably the hardest time he had ever had and to leave him now, it would be wrong.

"Are you sure that I'm not just a replacement for Hermione?" I regretted it as soon as I asked him. He looked at me in disbelief. I wondered for a second if I subconsciously tried to get into a fight with him. It would make leaving easier.

"I haven't thought about Hermione like that in seven years. I fell in love with you and you think it has something to do with replacing her? Maybe going home is the best thing you can do," he said tersely. He stared at me in disbelief and I couldn't blame him. I was at a loss for why I asked as well. I knew he loved me, really loved me.

* * *

_**June 5, 2009-Him**_

_**Malfoy Manor**_

We were at Malfoy Manor for Malfoy's usual party. I came to play with Hugo every year. I had watched as Vivienne had taken a Portkey home this morning. I wanted to yell at her and tell her to stay, but it would not have done anything.

"Up?" Hugo asked with his arms extended in front of him.

I lifted him up onto my lap. I looked at him as he searched the room. I had a feeling he was looking for the very person I was thinking about at the moment.

"She's not here little man," I whispered to him. He leaned his head onto my chest and let out a discontented sigh. "I feel the same way."

Everyone at Malfoy's get-together seemed to sense my mood and stayed clear. I could see them shooting me worried glances every now and then. I think they were waiting for me to go nutters or something. I guess they felt sorry for a bloke who had the same bad luck with women happen twice in a lifetime.


	14. 13: Misery Loves Company

**Chapter Thirteen: Misery Loves Company**

**

* * *

**

_**July 15, 2009-Her**_

_**Callaway Estate**_

I sat on the couch in our family room. Well the private family room, the Callaway Estate had twenty-three rooms. Of those twenty-three, six were family rooms, and only one of them was just for their family. The other five were for entertaining guests.

"Vivi, you're miserable," Evan said to me as he entered the room.

"I'm not worried about how I feel. Dad is who matters. He lost Mom, he doesn't need to lose me too," I explained to him.

"Dad would rather you be happy and see you twice a year then see you everyday unhappy," he tried to tell me. I ignored him. Evan was my closest sibling and would tell me anything to make me happy.

"Evan you would tell me to kill a toad if you thought it would make me happy," I told him.

"No, not this, I guarantee he would want you happy. He liked Ron. We all did, and he loved you," he argued.

I sighed a little because he was right about that last part. I whispered, "I know."

Victoria hustled into the room. She gave me a disapproving look. All of my sisters were mad at me for giving up someone who would do anything for me. Valerie and Veronica were married. Their husbands were not the greatest. They weren't abusive or anything, they were just lazy and irresponsible most of the time.

I left the room. Having them upset with me when I was upset with myself didn't help. I missed Ron. I miss how he smelled. I missed talking to him at the end of the day. He had sent a letter about Ben's trial. He was sentenced to Azkaban. I was glad. I couldn't believe the things that he had done. The worst was the state in which we had found Lyle. How could anyone do that to a child? He really was no better than Voldemort.

An owl tapped on my bedroom window. It was a big, dark barn owl. I recognized it immediately as Owen's. He had been writing me at least once a week or more since I left. I grabbed the parchment, fed the owl a treat, and began to read.

_Vivi,_

_I will have you know that our Second Auror-in-Command, Ron Weasley, has been a wreck since you left. He's snapping at all of us. Harry's sent him home and told him to come back when his attitude is improved. You really need to come back. I know you're miserable. You've told me. Your dad would get it. It's not like you would be gone forever like your mum._

_Love,_

_Owen_

I read it and I felt worse. I wanted to go back there. I did, but they didn't know how my dad felt when he lost my mom. I watched him suffer. I was the only one out of us five kids that he was close to during that awful time. I couldn't make him suffer through that a second time.

* * *

_**July 16, 2009-Him**_

_**The Burrow**_

Harry had suspended me for being an arse. I could control it most likely, but I was just incredibly hurt. I had managed to fall in love with someone other than Hermione, and she left me. Well, she had a reason.

I wasn't mad at her. I understood the need to be with your family, especially after the traumatic ordeal she had here. She was kidnapped, memory modified, and hexed to within an inch of her life. I could understand valuing being with her family. At the same time, I wanted to be selfish. I wanted her here with me.

"Ronald, dear, can you get some plates," Mum said and knocked me out of my thoughts. She had been babying me since I got here two days ago. Harry had dragged me by the scruff of my neck, told her I needed to cool off, and to let him know how I'm doing at all times.

"Sure, mum," I mumbled like a prat. I went to the cupboard, grabbed enough dishes for me and my nieces and nephews, and then set them on the table. I really was irritated that Harry had treated me like a child.

"Don't give me that tone. I know that you miss Vivienne. I do too. She was a nice girl, and I wanted her to be my last daughter-in-law, but she needed to go home. You can't stay mad and bitter forever," she scolded me.

She was right, and I knew it. I needed to get over this and quicker than I got over Hermione.

"Uncle Ron?" I looked over and saw Rose staring up at me with big grey Malfoy eyes. The only bit of Hermione in her was her curls and I tousled them.

"Yes, sweetie," I responded.

"Where's Vivi?" She asked and I wanted to smack myself in the head. The kids were probably the second worst part of all of this. They had adored Vivienne. She had been so good with all of them. Hugo, who didn't speak much, constantly looked for her. He had become even more exclusive about who held him.

"She went home to the States," I explained to her. She looked a little saddened by this.

"She'll come back," she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What makes you think so?" I was asking a three-year-old how she knew anything.

"Because she loves you," she said, and for a moment, I thought she was channeling Hermione. It was scary how alike they were in personality, except for the occasional mean streak Rose had. I hoped the kid was right. Although, how much stock could I put into the ramblings of a three-year-old?

* * *

_**July 17, 2009-Him**_

_**The Burrow**_

Harry had come to visit me. He had kept his promise about coming to see me every other day.

"Ron, you're my best mate, and I hate seeing you like this. Your mum is worried sick that you're not going to recover. I'm worried sick that I'm going to lose one of my best mates and Aurors," he told me. I nodded. I just wasn't up to doing anything and I was mad all over again. Evan had sent me a letter. He told me that he had tried to explain to Vivienne that she belonged with me, but she ignored it. Vivienne was stubborn. I admired that she was worried about her father, but Evan assured me that he would rather she be here with me than miserable. Having met George Callaway, I believed him. The man loved all five of his children immensely and just wanted their happiness.

"I know Harry, and I'm trying. It's just been really hard. I love her. I love her more than I loved Hermione," I admitted out loud for the first time. Harry looked at me a little wide-eyed.

"You've only known her for two months," Harry tried to reason.

"Ginny knew you for a day and knew she wanted to marry you. Plus, she was ten," I pointed out to him. He nodded because he couldn't argue with me there.

"Just don't do anything stupid on us, Mate," he said as he left to go home.

"I won't. I just need time," I promised him. It was true. I just needed time to heal.

* * *

_**July 18, 2009-Her**_

_**Callaway Estate**_

Things had not gotten any better. I felt tired all the time. I didn't want to do anything, but wallow and be sad. I was lying on my bed, crying. I really missed Ron. The shirt I had taken from his room had long lost the smell of him. I slept in it every night. I stopped going to work. They had given me a leave of absence because of my disappearance. I wanted to go back. At least while I was at work, I couldn't think about missing Ron. However, Daddy had told my boss that I wasn't ready. I guess I should have expected it. I was a Cursebreaker for the Aurors. If a curse needed to be removed for an investigation, I was the person they called. It was weird to think I had not known who I was and what I did for awhile. That small chunk of time felt like years ago. I didn't know if that's because the heartache I was currently suffering seemed much more important.

I looked at my nightstand and saw Owen's most recent letter. He had talked about Lyle and how the little boy missed me. He mentioned that Ron was living at the Burrow and Harry has been to see him. I knew that Owen was trying to guilt me into coming back, but I just couldn't. My sense of family obligation and duty to my father kept me from Apparating there at any moment.

"_Daddy?" I asked as I saw my father enter our home crying. Veronica, Victoria, and I had just gotten home from Salem for break._

"_She's gone," he said in between tears. I wasn't sure what he meant. Who was gone?_

"_Daddy, I'm not sure what you mean," I said to him. He looked up then._

"_Vivienne, your mother died today. Some bastard shot her," he said to me in an eerily calm tone. It was almost as if he wasn't speaking, but someone else had done it for him through his mouth. I was frightened. What did he mean my mom was dead? She couldn't be dead! I was only thirteen! Evan was only ten and hadn't even left for school yet! Valerie just got engaged. Mom couldn't be gone._

_Loud sobs stopped my thought processes immediately. My father was howling and sobs were racking his body. I had never seen him cry. Valerie, Veronica, and Victoria joined us in the parlor._

"_Daddy?" Valerie asked. She looked sternly at me. I think she thought I did something._

"_Girls, your mother...she's…she's dead," he finally choked out between the sobs. Valerie sunk to the floor, Veronica put a hand to her mouth and her eyes watered up, and Victoria looked at me. We stayed there for hours. It was dawn before any of us moved, and that was only because Evan had come into the room looking for us._

"_What's the matter?" He asked innocently._

"_Mommy died," I said to him softly. I had always been the closest with him since I was only three years older than him. He immediately began to weep._

_The day went on like that. I was going between all my siblings and my father trying to keep it together for them._

_That night I went to my parents' bedroom to check on my father. He finally had stopped crying._

"_Please be careful Vivienne. I don't think I could lose someone else that important, in my lifetime," he whispered before laying back in the bed._

"_I promise, Daddy," I whispered back to him._

The memory had come so strongly out-of-nowhere. Tears were lightly falling down my cheeks. My mother's death was always something that only hit me hard when I remembered it like that. There was a knock at my door. I quickly wiped away the evidence of my crying jag, and quickly went to the door to open it.

Veronica stood there. It was weird to see her in the house since she had married and moved. I looked at her confused. Veronica and I had never been as close as I was with Victoria or Evan.

"Yes?" I asked puzzled.

"I came to talk to you," she said honestly and I opened the door further.

"I know that I'm not as close to you as Victoria or Evan, but I'm still your sister," she started, "I still love you. I'm worried about you, and what you gave up to be with Dad. I know it can't be easy, but I commend you for it. I think you're insane for giving up someone who would sit at your hospital bedside for three days while you slept, but that's just me. I know you chose to come back for Dad. Honestly, he was messed up while you were gone. He didn't know what to do. It felt like Mom all over again. I felt helpless, we all did. Evan was distraught because you've been his anchor since Mom died. But Dad knows you're alive, he's okay now. As long as he knows you're safe and not gone permanently, he will be okay. Vivi, you have to know that all we want for you is to be happy, and your happiness is across the damn Atlantic."

I sat there and listened to her. It wasn't anything that the others hadn't already said, except for the admission that Dad was not okay when I was gone. I didn't know what to say.

"Now that I've said all of that, Dad wants you to meet him in his office," she said as she lifted herself from my bed, "Oh, and you're going to be an aunt."

I laughed at her. She goes through this long speech and just throws in that she's pregnant.

I got up and headed down the hall to my father's office. I wondered what he was going to say to me. He really hadn't had a full conversation with me since we got back.

I entered the room and he wasn't facing me.

"Daddy?" I asked. He swiveled around in his chair and smiled at me.

"Vivienne, dear, come here. I want you to read something for me," he said. I nodded and did as I was told. He handed me a piece of parchment and on it there was something written. I took it from him and it started to read.

_Vivienne,_

_You won't like this tactic much, but it was the best I could do._

I looked up at my father and he looked at his watch. He then nodded his head for me to go back to reading.

_You're my daughter, and I love you. I know when you were thirteen I asked you to promise me to always be there, but you have to know where there's a limit. I meant don't die on me. Don't sacrifice your happiness for me like that._

I felt a familiar pulling sensation, and realized that the parchment started to look funny. It took me a couple of moments, but I recognized that it was a Portkey. My father tricked me into holding a Portkey. Before I knew it, I had arrived at a designated point in the British Ministry's Atrium. I looked back down to the parchment in my hand because I knew there was more written.

_Your mother would have disapproved if I just stood by as you ruined your chance at happiness with a man who loves you so incredibly much. I would rather you be happy and only see me two or three times a year, then have you with me all the time and you be miserable. Come home for Evan's birthday. Bring Ron with you. I love you._

_Love,_

_Dad_

I was met by a familiar face.

"He planned it with Harry. I am to escort you to Head Auror Potter's office," Owen said.


	15. 14: Lost in Paradise

**Chapter Fourteen: Lost in Paradise**

**

* * *

**

_**July 18, 2009-Her**_

_**Ministry Atrium**_

I followed Owen to the elevators. I didn't know if I should be happy or pissed off that my dad sent me half-way across the world. We got into one of the elevators, and Owen hit a button.

"Be happy. You're dad did this because he loves you; Harry did it because he loves Ron," Owen explained. I knew I should be happy, but I really didn't like being tricked. Surprises were not my cup of tea.

We got to a door that had a nameplate with 'Harry Potter' embossed in gold. Owen knocked on the door.

"Enter," I heard Harry's voice come through the door. Owen opened the door and let me go before him.

"Ah, you're here," Harry said smugly.

"Well when I'm holding a Portkey that is going to send me half-way across the world, yeah I'm going to be here," I snipped at him. Harry ignored my sarcasm and looked at the clock on his desk.

"You're not going to care about my methods in about five minutes," he told me. I shook my head. I could care less about what was going to happen in five minutes.

The clock ticked by slowly, but in five minutes there was a 'pop' noise. Ron had just Apparated into the office.

"What the bloody hell is going on Harry?" Ron asked without even noticing me. He was holding a letter in his hand.

"Now, Ron," Harry started, but Ron cut him off, "No, you're supposed to be my best mate, and you're going to review my performance!"

My breath had caught because I really was in the same room as him. I couldn't make my voice work to tell him to look at me.

"Ron!" Harry yelled and then continued, "Your reviewer is over there." He pointed to me, and Ron looked over and his eyes widened.

"Vivienne?" He asked as if he didn't believe I was here.

I nodded because my voice was still stubbornly not working. Ron didn't hesitate. He rushed over picked me up, swung me around, and then kissed me. For two whole minutes, I forgot my name.

"Mate, there's still people in the room," I heard Harry say. Ron stopped kissing me and we laughed.

"Still mad at your dad?" Owen asked me. I shook my head. I couldn't be mad after an Earth-shattering kiss like that.

"Report to work at eight tomorrow Ron, but for now, go spend time with her," Harry said with a wink. Ron agreed, took my hand, and pulled me to him.

"Hold on," he whispered and I could feel the effects of Side-Along Apparition happening.

We reappeared in his flat.

"I missed you," he said in between more kisses.

"I know," I answered and kissed him back. My hands went to tangle in his overgrown red locks. He must not have had it cut in the months I was gone. I think I liked it slightly long and unruly.

I could feel him lift me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I was vaguely aware that we were moving. When I broke away from him for air, I noticed we were now in his bedroom. He gently set me on his bed, and took off his shirt. I reached out to run my fingers down his front. He shivers, and I smile. I liked that I made him shiver.

"I was hoping you would come back," he said as he kissed my jaw. His hands went to my hips and his mouth moved down to my neck. He was kissing lightly from my neck down. He kept whispering in between each of those soft kisses. I was being driven insane. I pulled my shirt over my head and revealed a lacy blue bra covering my breasts and he groaned. Ron's hands quickly made their way to the material and cupped them. I whimpered and jerked my hips up to meet him. I could feel how much he wanted me through his jeans.

"I'm sorry I left," I told him.

"I don't care. You're here now," he assured me before removing my underwear. He stopped to remove his own jeans and boxers. We stared at each other naked like we had not seen one another nude. The last time we did this, it was quick because I was leaving.

"I don't know if I have gotten to tell you this, but you're beautiful," he said to me. I could tell he was just as nervous as I was. I tugged on his hand to pull him into the bed. He fell on top of me and I lifted my head up to kiss him. Within moments I wanted nothing more than to have him inside of me. I lifted my hips to meet his on the bed to invite him. Lifting me slightly he enters and I stop thinking.

I caught my breath as I felt him in me. I tightened around him. Ron waits until we both are accustomed to our new position.

Ron starts a rhythm that makes me wiggle against him. We keep moving and I'm sliding against him. I cry out his name because I'm glad that I'm back here with him. I start to feel pressure building up and know that I'm going to be finishing soon. Ron starts to move quicker than before because he feels my need.

My breath hitched and I stopped vocalizing because all I could think about was how it felt. Ron must have been getting close too, because he started to grasp at me. We rocked faster and harder in need. When it finally hit, I cried out his name and almost started to sob. I missed him. I had been miserable, alone, and in love with him.

* * *

_**July 19, 2009-Him**_

_**His Flat**_

I woke up hours after our last passionate endeavor. She was spread out across me and my bed. She slept like a bloody wild woman. Her arm flew into the air and onto my chest with a thump. I jumped, but quickly suppressed any sound. I didn't want to wake her.

I stared at her as she slept. Her chocolate hair was everywhere. It still smelled like mint and limes. After she stopped fidgeting, I curled up behind her and buried my nose in her hair. It only took me a moment to fall back asleep.

The alarm buzzed at seven, and Vivienne smacked it harshly. I laughed at her.

"That is not funny! Why is that thing going off?" She asked.

"I have to be at work in an hour. You heard Harry yesterday," I told her.

"But, I just got back!" She huffed.

"Yes, but Harry would have my arse after arranging to get you here," I told her.

"What am I supposed to do all day? I don't have a job," she pouted.

"You're going to come with me. Harry sent an owl last night about hiring you on as one of our Curse Breakers. He said that was your career back in the States," I told her.

She gave me a skeptical look and asked, "Work with you two? You guys had to save me. Isn't Harry concerned that I'm lousy?"

"I don't think being kidnapped by your ex makes you lousy. Your memory was modified, and your father assures us that you are the best Curse Breaker that the Aurors have had in a long while. He may be an Auror anymore, but he kept into contact with the Head Auror in your department. They sent Harry all your information. You're good," I explained.

"I guess there isn't much for me to argue. It's just weird to have everything work out so well without me having to plan it that way," she admitted. I nodded. Life was looking like it may be okay after all. I may not have ended up with the first girl I fell in love with, but I wasn't worse for it.

* * *

_**July 18, 2010-Her**_

_**The Burrow**_

It had been a year since my father and Harry set me up for transport to another country, and I was a happier person for it. Ron proposed on Christmas after making fun of me for saying 'Merry Christmas' instead of 'Happy Christmas.'

"You look beautiful," my father said as he greeted me.

"Thanks Daddy," I said to him as I looked down at the white dress of my dreams. It was strapless with a fitted bodice, flowing skirt, and beautiful beading. The dress was designed to resemble the one my mother wore at my parents' wedding.

"Your mother would be so happy to see you right now," he whispered.

"I know. It makes me miss her. I wish she was here. She would have loved Ron," I said back to him. He nodded his head.

"Auntie Viv," Hugo pulled on the skirt of my dress, "Is it my turn to walk yet?"

"Not yet," I told him as I patted his head. All of the kids were probably more excited about this wedding than I was. They all got to dress up and do something special in it.

That was the last moment I remember clearly. The rest of it was a blur. I knew that at some point my father took my arm in his and lead me to the door. We walked from the back of the house to where Ron was standing with Shacklebolt. Ron took my hand after my father told him that he was willing to let him have me in marriage.

Before long, I was announced as Mrs. Ronald Weasley. Everything after that wasn't as easily forgotten. I got to walk with him to the middle of the yard and dance as a married couple. The song finished and my father approached me for a dance. Ron let me go with ease to dance with his mother. We were passed around for quite some time before I was returned to his arms. Everyone danced for what seemed like hours. It took Molly thirty minutes to get all of us to stop and gather around the beautiful cake she baked. Of course, Ron smashed it into my face when she wasn't looking, and I think Harry got a picture of that. He told me he would hang it around the office.

The celebration went late into the night. Ron never left my side and I was so happy I could cry. I almost did when Ron leaned over and whispered to me.

"We have a Portkey to catch."

"A Portkey?" I asked confused.

"Yes, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Malfoy bought us a honeymoon," he said. I looked over to the people he mentioned and they waved. I jumped up from my seat and ran to give them hugs.

"Thank you," I said ecstatically.

"Don't thank us yet. You don't even know where you're going," Ginny told me.

I shrugged and replied, "I don't care where I'm going. I'm just so appreciative of the gesture."

They all smiled at me. Hermione leaned in for another hug and spoke only so I could hear, "You are good for him. He would never been as happy with me. You're a good person. Enjoy your two weeks away from here."

Ron took my hand and led me to the edge of the lake. Lying there was a boot. He told me to take hold of it.

When we landed we were in the Cayman Islands. I couldn't believe that Ron had remembered that I had always wanted to visit. All the pictures I had seen were beautiful and I loved the paradise-like feel to them.

"I told them this would be the place for us to go," he said to me, "Hurry, we have to check into our hotel." We walked about a mile on the beach and appeared at a hotel that seemed invisible to the Muggles around. The hotel was Magical Shores and when I looked closer at their stuff I noticed that they were owned by Malfoy Corporations.

"It's perfect," I whispered.


	16. E: Happily Ever After

_**Author's Note: I'm glad to have finally gotten enough time to finish this story. I think it was one of my favorites to write. I hope you enjoy it and author alert me for new stories to come. Thank you for reading.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Epilogue: Happily Ever After**

**

* * *

**

_**June 21, 2014-Him**_

_**Callaway Estate**_

"Hello Ron," my father-in-law greeted me as I stepped out of the fireplace.

"Hello George," I answered as he gave me a pat on the shoulder.

"Where's my daughter and grandchildren?"

"They should be appearing here any moment," I told him. As if on cue, my three year old son stepped out of the fireplace.

"Gampa!" He shouted as he ran to him.

George lifted him up and gave him a hug. Their greeting was cut short as the flames went green again and Vivienne appeared with our infant daughter. This was the first time George would get to see Scarlett.

"Is this my new granddaughter?" He asked as he carried Seth with him to Vivienne.

"Yes, this is Scarlett," Vivienne said as she held her up for George to see.

"She looks like she's going to have our eyes," George said. Vivienne and I agreed. We had talked about how she would have Vivienne's green eyes. Vivienne wanted her to have blue eyes since Scarlett was named for her mother.

"Thas my sister," Seth said as he pointed to Scarlett. I smiled at him. He had been reluctant at first about having a little sister, but now he was very happy to be a big brother. George tousled Seth's dark brown hair before speaking.

"Yes, that's your little sister. You have to promise you'll take care of her."

Seth agreed that he would take care of her. I held out my hands for my son while Vivienne shifted Scarlett to hand him to her father. I watched as she gurgled and cooed at him. I knew that she would have him under her spell just like all the other wizards in our family.

"Oh look she's smiling," Vivienne said and I looked over to see that she was smiling. She definitely was going to have George spoiling her now.

We went down to the living room. As we sat down to begin our visit with my father-in-law, I assessed my life. I had a beautiful wife, whose life I saved, an adorable three-year-old son, and a beautiful new daughter. My life was perfect.


End file.
